Hurricane Alana
by AkaLilly
Summary: Alana "Hurricane" Monroe was abandoned by her former crew on Sabaody Archipelago to pay off a debt, but after helping a lost polar bear, the former pirate's life gets turned on it's head. LAwXOC I had to raise the rating to M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I only own Alana and the other original characters.

Alana walked through the crowded streets of Grove 23, her ebony bow staff resting across her shoulders, an arm hooked over each side. Her green-gray eyes were half lidded as she watched her surroundings with false laziness. She'd learned long ago that being alert when not looking so, could save your life.

A bear stood in the middle of the road, wearing an orange jumpsuit, and looking around, panicked.

Alana smiled whimsically as she strolled up to the frightened creature. "Lost, are you?"

"Yes," the polar bear nodded nervously.

"Where were you going," after all the strange things she'd seen on the Archipelago, a talking bear didn't bother her.

"I was following my captain and I…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"Got distracted by everything going on?" Alana gently touched the bear's arm. She could feel his soft fur beneath his jumpsuit.

He nodded sadly.

Alana chuckled, "it's o-kay, it happens to the best of us. My name's Alana; what's yours?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Bepo."

"Alright Bepo, what does your captain look like?"

Bepo produced a wanted poster for Trafalgar Law.

"Ah…" Alana bit her lip for a moment, then smiled once again. "Well then, let's go find him."

Bepo nodded.

"Do you know where he was going?"

The bear thought for a moment before shaking his head.

Alana sighed, twirled her staff off her shoulders, and handed it to Bepo. "Hold this a moment."

Curious, he complied.

Alana smiled her whimsical smile, crouched, and shot off into the air. The wind whipped around her body, holding the golden haired teen suspended. She scanned the crowds and spotted the white and black spotted hat of the North Blue captain. Nodding, she landed in front of Bepo. "Alright, let's go." She took her staff back and rested it across her shoulders; walking off in the direction she'd seen the supernova. Her body language was completely lackadaisical, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Bepo watched her as he followed. She would have been almost excessively ordinary, in her jeans, black trench coat, and cropped white t-shirt, but there was a tornado embroidered on the back of her coat, a silk screened tornado on her shirt, a tornado patch on above her right knee, a tornado painted below her left knee, and tiny tornados, either patches, or painted, randomly on the pant legs and along the bottom seems of her pant legs and coat. Swirls of 'wind' were embroidered in the empty spaces of the jeans.

Alana glanced back at the bear, the smile still on her lips. "He's just ahead, Bepo."

He just nodded.

Through the crowd, Alana could see Law's yellow and black jacket. He was sitting on a crate, two men in white jumpsuits stood on either side of him. The one with 'Penguin' written on his hat was holding the notorious captain's nodachi. She stopped, fully intending on letting Bepo return to his captain without her escorting him. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet the supernova, but she didn't' want to embarrass the poor bear.

Bepo stopped. "Is something wrong?"

Alana spun around on her toes, bare feet scraping against the street. "I don't wish to embarrass you in front of your crew. You ever get lost again; just get directions to Hurricane Grove. That's where I work." She gave him a grin, patted his shoulder, and walked back the way they'd come. Not four doors down was a little tavern called Hurricane Grove.

Bepo watched her go before he turned and ambled up to his captain.

Next chapter will be up sometime soon… Love ya'll lots! ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray for Chapter 2, Loves! It should be a longer than the last, so stay with me a moment while I thank my reviewers.

So, a "Thank you much for reviewing!" goes out to…

-EternityBeckons -Finalangel509 -Msaju17

-Whiterosetenshi -TwilightFever-FutureCullen -PoisonLiz

Now, on with the story!

Alana stepped through the back entrance of Hurricane Grove and into the employee locker room. She put her staff and jacket into her locker and put on an apron which read 'Hurricane Grove' in dripping blue lettering. She then tossed her hair up in a messy bun. The small blond stopped to wash up before entering the kitchen.

"Finally! You're late, Lanie!" Her boss, Fox, barked as he shoved a tray into her hands. "Take this to table five."

"Hello to you too, " Alana grumbled, pushing the door to the dining area open with her back. She served the food, apologizing for any wait.

"Lanie! You're here!" Mazie, the other waitress, said, relief in her voice, as she caught sight of the blond. Mazie was, to put it frankly, a brown haired goddess with a heart for anyone in distress.

"Oh, hey Mazie," Alana smiled at her, "would you believe I ran into a lost polar bear on the way to work and had to help him find his way?"

Mazie giggled lightly. It sounded like tiny silver bells ringing in the wind. "Only you Lanie."

Alana chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Hey, Alana, get your cute butt over here and take my order!" Jessie, one of the regulars and an ex-pirate to boot, yelled.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, ya old letch. I already know you're going to order a Tuesday Special." Alana chuckled, walking back toward the kitchen.

"You know me too well, Baby!" Jessie called after her.

Alana sighed and pushed the door to the kitchen open. "Tuesday Special." She clipped a slip of paper to the line.

"Coming up." Fox growled.

"Table seven just filled," Mazie said as she passed the blond. "Two bento boxes, Foxie Baby."

Alana chuckled, watching the older woman flirt with Fox, as she walked to table seven. "Welcome to Hurricane Grove…"

"I wanted to thank you Ms. Alana."

Her cheeks flushed pink as her green-gray eyes met Trafalgar Law's brown ones.

Bepo gave a little wave.

"It was nothing…" she muttered, "so, what can I do for you?" She gave them a whimsical smile.

Law's smile widened slightly, "you can join my crew."

Alana chuckled, "not on the menu Babe, try again."

"We won't be leaving until you join, Ms. Alana." Law laced his fingers together, set his elbows on the table, and rested his chin on his hands. He closed his eyes and smiled at her.

Alana sighed, "I suppose I should get you something to drink then."

"Sake." Law replied curtly.

"Right away." She walked away, taking a few orders before she filled and delivered them.

"That young man at table seven is quite the looker, isn't he, Lanie?" Mazie whispered to Alana as they both filled mugs with grog.

"That 'looker' is a supernova." Alana pointed out.

"But you agree that he's a looker?" Mazie pressed.

"Yes, I suppose he is a 'looker'" Alana relented.

"You know he asked for you specifically." The brunette gossiped.

"He wanted to thank me for helping the bear find his way… and he wants me to join his crew." There was a hint of longing in the young woman's voice.

"Maybe Foxie will…"

"No, Mazie, he won't. I'm barely making enough to pay back the interest on what I owe him." Alana snapped.

Mazie looked down, then hurried off to serve the drinks she'd just poured.

Alana sighed, thinking back.

~Three months ago~

A rag-tag band of pirates called the Wolfe Pirates, led by Captain James Wolfe, arrived on Shabaody Archipelago. Alana was the youngest member of their crew, and the cook. Really, she didn't fit in with the rest of the crew, who where doing their best to be rough, tough, and wild, where as she was rather laid back and lackadaisical, but she considered them family. They all went to Hurricane Grove for a good time while their ship was being coated. They ate and drank until, one-by-one, they passed out. The next morning, when Alana woke up, only Fox was there, glaring down at her. He told her that Captain Wolfe had left her to work off the debt they had incurred, thinking she wasn't tough enough to survive in the New World. She'd run to the dock where the ship was suppose to be, but they were gone. She returned to Hurricane Grove to find Fox, holding out a white apron with 'Hurricane Grove' written in dripping blue letters.

~Present~

Alana gasped as cool grog spilled over her hand, pulling her from reverie. She quickly cleaned up the mess and served the drinks, once again having to apologize for the wait.

"Lanie!" Fox's voice reached her ears over the din of bar room conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Fox?" Alana called back.

"Take over in the back."

"Yes, !" Alana mock saluted him as she strolled into the kitchen. Reading the ticketed orders, she quickly got oriented and began working on them.

"Number Three, Number Seven, Number Ten, and a Tuesday Special." Mazie called, sticking a ticket on the line.

"Order up, table three." Alana called back. "Tell Mr. Fox to get back here and serve them.

"Oh, I'll take it to them, Lanie; Foxie's chating with your supernova." Mazie winked at the blond as she took the tray.

Alana nearly dropped the plate in her hands. "He's what?!"

But Mazie was already gone.

The wind woman sighed and went back to cooking.

Fox walked back into the kitchen, grinning like a fool. "Lanie, you lazy little pain in my ass," Fox's grin grew, "you're no longer going to be a pain in my ass; oh no, you're going to be a pain in that pirate, Law, his ass."


	3. Chapter 3

So, here it is, Chapter 3. Hang with me a moment, as is customary, I need give my thanks to my reviewers.

–Poseida Lunar -Finalangel509 -allycat17 -Hellyeah13-04

And those who have my love for reviewing both chapters:

–EternityBeckons -Msaju17 -Whiterosetenshi -TwilightFever-FutureCullen

And especially AllBlue95, who took the time to message me.

I'd also like to say that I went to ACEN, I met two people cosplaying as Law, and I hugged them both. I feel special. Next year I plan on actually cospaying as Alana at ACEN… if I can find enough tornado patches…

Last time:

Fox walked back into the kitchen, grinning like a fool. "Lanie, you lazy little pain in my ass," Fox's grin grew, "you're no longer going to be a pain in my ass; oh no, you're going to be a pain in that pirate, Law, his ass."

Continuing:

Alana sat in the employee locker room, staring blankly at her now empty locker. She'd pulled her coat on numbly and sat down hard on the bench, quarter staff across her lap.

"Lanie?" Mazie walked in. "Lanie, your little supernova is waiting for you and I don't think he really likes waiting…"

Alana stood slowly. "Hey Mazie…"

The brunette bombshell smiled, "what is it Honey?"

A whimsical smile formed on the blonde's lips. "I'm finally free." She walked out, through the kitchen, into the dining area.

Law gave her a knowing smile as he raised his cup of sake to her.

She walked over to the table and sat in the empty seat beside Bepo and the blond man with the green and pink hat.

For a while, no one said a word.

"Why?" It was the only thing Alana could think of.

Law set his empty cup on the table and filled it, and a second cup, with more sake. "Bepo tells me you can fly, Miss Alana."

"I can, when I feel like it." She pulled her hair out of its bun, letting the messy golden locks fall just past her shoulders.

Law pushed the second cup across the table to her "To freedom."

"I don't drink." She pushed the cup back toward Law. The last time she drank was the last time she saw her crew and Captain Wolfe.

"Just this once and I'll tell you why I want you on my crew." He pushed the cup back toward her.

Alana was tempted to tell him 'I don't need to know that badly,' but curiosity was eating her up from the inside out. She wordlessly took the cup and sipped the sake. It burned soothingly down her throat.

Law reached into the pocket of his jeans and produced a folded up piece of paper. He pushed it across the table to her. He leaned back, watching her.

She set her cup down slowly and picked up the paper, unfolding it gently.

Her picture took up most of the space on the wanted poster, the name 'Alana "Hurricane" Monroe' was scrawled below 'Dead or Alive' and above '75,000,000 Beli.'

"Huh… not really my best picture," she folded the poster back up and pushed it back to Law.

Law just smiled a little wider as he put the poster back in his pocket. "Get your things and meet us in Grove 21 in 1 hour. I trust you'll be able to find us?"

Alana nodded, stood, and ambled out of Hurricane Grove toward her home in Grove 29.

Her home was a small, sparsely decorated, abandoned apartment. She shrugged off her jacket as she set her staff beside the door. She fingered the tornado embroidered on the back of her jacket. If she looked close enough, she could just barely see the Wolfe Pirate Jolly Roger (a wolf howling at a skull shaped moon) peeking through. Alana sighed and set the jacket on the table, smoothing the left sleeve flat. Digging through one of the closets, she found a bucket of white paint.

"I'm a Pirate of Heart now…" she poked a finger into the white paint and carefully finger painted Law's Jolly Roger onto the shoulder of her jacket.

All of her things fit into a duffle bag.

Alana let the paint on her jacket dry before pulling it on once again and shouldering her back. Her staff went across her shoulders and she hooked her arms over either side as she sauntered off to Grove 21.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright my lovelies, Chapter 3 was way short, so I'm going to post Chapter 4 now… don't expect me to do this often, I just feel like I ripped you off.

Last time:

Read the last paragraph of chapter 3 if you need a review. I'm too lazy and in too much of a hurry to write one. XP

Continuing:

Alana fought her way against the flow of people fleeing Grove 21.

A man grabbed her by the shoulders, "Don't go in there woman, if you value your life!"

The wind woman just gave him a whimsical smile, "don't worry about me Mister, I'm a big girl." With that, she stepped out of his grasp, jumped high into the air, and flew over the swarm of people, looking for her captain.

And she spotted him right where she thought he'd be: at the epicenter of the chaos. Alana lighted down beside Bepo to watch as Urouge and Killer went at it.

"Hello Alana" the bear muttered.

"Hello Bepo." She grinned up at him, her green-gray eyes shining with joy from watching the brawl.

The monk's club and Killer's blade were stopped by a rapier and a flail.

"Go wild, toward the new world!" X Drake chastised the other two supernovas.

"The former Navy Officer Drake, huh…" Urouge chuckled, "that was a narrow escape from death."

Drake just began walking away.

"And I was having such a lovely time…" Law smiled darkly at the other pirate. "Drake, how many did you kill?"

The former marine ignored him, opting to take the high road of ignorance.

Once the other supernovas left, Law stood, stretched, and rested his nodachi over his shoulder. "What is there to do here Alana?" He didn't even glance at her.

"Obviously, there's the theme park, gambling houses, and tourist district, but I believe today is the Human Auction down at Grove 1, if you feel like being reminded what sort of scum runs this world…" Alana looked skyward as she named off the activities.

Law nodded and began walking. "Bepo, take Alana back to the ship to drop her stuff off, then meet us in Grove 1."

"Aye aye Captain!' Bepo nodded and ambled off.

Alana trotted after him.

For a while, they walked in silence, Bepo taking in the minor details of the woman he'd over looked earlier, like her tornado shaped belly button ring and necklace with a tornado pendant. "You're a new recruit…"

"Mhm, that I am" Alana mused.

"So you're below me." Bepo nodded confidently.

"Then I shall obey your orders, I suppose." She chuckled and twirled. A breeze picked up. "Hey Bepo…"

The bear glanced at her, head cocked to the side.

"Do you want to fly? Mr. Fox would yell at me whenever he caught me flying."

He seemed to think for a moment before nodding timidly, not sure if he really wanted to; but Alana looked too excited and cute. He couldn't bring himself to deny her.

Alana grinned and grabbed Bepo's paws. Her eyes were alight with elation as their feet lifted off the ground.

Bepo panicked.

The wind settled. "Of course bears were never meant to fly…" Their feet touched the ground again and Alana smiled meekly.

Bepo sighed in relief.

The young woman smiled her whimsical smile and laid her staff across her shoulders once again. "Lead the way, Lovely."

Bepo nodded and once again they walked in silence.

"So…" Alana said after a while, "who cooks?"

"Anyone but Captain." Bepo shivered at the thought of Law cooking: he might have been a miracle worker when it came to cooking, he could burn water.

"So no one really?" She pressed.

Bepo nodded.

"Guess you're in luck, I love to cook and I'm not half bad at it." She gave a breezy giggle and twirled again.

The ship was a submarine, a yellow submarine, with the Pirates of Heart Jolly Roger painted on the front. Bepo led Alana down into the ship's interior. There was really only one cabin, with four hammocks hung in it, two on either side of the room. The bear rummaged through a crate and pulled out another hammock. He hung it by the far wall and tossed some blankets on it.

Alana grinned "Thank you Bepo."

"Eh," he just shrugged and ambled out of the room.

She tossed her bag on her new bed and followed Bepo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! WOOT! I never thought I'd have enough readers to actually be motivated to get this far! *cries with joy* But seriously, I would like to thank my reviewers… This may take a moment since so many of you sent me your love and comments.

Whiterosetenshi (chapters 1-4) Finalangel509 eternitybeckons (chapters 2-4) allycat18 (chapters 2-4) Kelesnya poisonliz (chapters 1&4) Hellyeah13-04 (chapters 3-4)

And special thanks to Msaju17 for reviewing all of the chapters and sending me a message. You are awesome!

Just so all y'all know, I took most of the cannon character's dialog and actions from the translated manga on , so yeah… oh, and I will be doing a Q&A thing at the end… so! On with the story!

Alana and Bepo earned numerous looks as they entered the auction house, looking for their captain.

The wind woman was the first to spot Law's canary yellow shirt and tugged Bepo along to the seats right behind the captain.

Bepo picked her up and set her in the seat to Law's left.

"Hey! I was planning on taking a nap against your shoulder" she whined at the bear.

The other two crewmates laughed.

Bepo looked down, embarrassed.

Alana giggled and sat back in her seat. She leaned her head back so she could look at Bepo upside down and stick her tongue out, but froze when she felt someone's arm against the back of her neck. She glanced to her right and realized her captain had his arms across the back of the bench.

"You're so childish Alana," he teased.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked down in embarrassment.

This time Bepo joined his crewmates in their laughter.

"He's the North Blue captain, worth 200,000,000 beli, Trafalgar Law. I've heard some things about him and their not pleasant."

Law glanced back at the red-head standing at the back of the auction house. It was Eustass Kid. Law shot him a smile as he flipped him off.

"His manners aren't so good either," Kid grumbled.

"You're so childish Captain," Alana smiled whimsically at Law.

He shot her a glance and she saw a glint of humor in his eyes as the house lights went down.

The spot lights turned on, illuminating the stage.

Around lot 2, a portion of the Straw Hat crew entered, and around lot 12, Alana fell asleep, head resting on Law's arm.

Alana woke as a man yelled. She looked around.

On stage, a mermaid was chained up in a giant fish bowl. A Tenryubito stood near the front of the auction house, holding up his number. Most of the crowd was muttering.

"What'd I miss?" Alana asked, glancing around at her crew.

Law had a look on his face as if he had been just about to nod off.

"The mermaid just sold for 500,000,000 beli," Penguin-Hat whispered.

"Poor girl," Alana said forlorn.

Law glanced at her, frowning slightly.

As the auctioneer, Mr. Disco, called an end to the bidding and banged the gavel, a flying fish crashed through the back of the auction house.

Straw Hat Luffy was arguing with the "driver" of the fish while The Pirate Hunter Zoro looked around confused.

Alana chuckled at the strangeness of the rival crew.

"How noisy," Law muttered, but smiled.

Straw Hat suddenly saw the mermaid. "Camie!" He started running toward the stage.

One of the Straw Hats that had shown up earlier ran after him, grabbing onto him to stop him, but Straw Hat kept going. The man's shirt ripped open, revealing four more arms which he used to grab onto the young captain.

Law raised an eyebrow as people began screaming.

Straw Hat broke free of the fishman's grasp and went back to running toward the stage, screaming that 'Camie' wasn't for sale.

A shot rang out and Straw Hat stopped dead in his tracks.

The fishman fell as the Tenryubito that had bought the mermaid began dancing and hopping around, singing about shooting a fishman and getting him as a slave for free.

Straw Hat slowly turned around and began marching back up the stairs as a number of guards tried to stop him.

The fishman grabbed his ankle as he passed; begging him not to do anything rash, but the young captain ignored his pleas.

Straw Hat's fist connected with the noble's jaw, sending the disgusting creature flying.

Law smirked.

People started to panic and flee the Auction House. The guards began attacking the Straw Hat crew, and in essence, all hell broke loose.

Two more flying fish crashed in through the roof followed by one more person who fell through a hole they made.

He landed on the father of the Tenryubito Straw Hat had socked.

Alana shifted to watch the fight and suddenly realized Law's nodachi had been laid against her shoulder, next to her staff. She sighed.

"Over there! We're getting out of here as soon as we get that bomb thing off her neck! There's a battleship and an admiral on the way!" Straw Hat called to his long nosed crewmate.

The crewmate gaped, "What?"

"Oh the marines are already here, Mr. Straw Hat." Law smiled darkly at the young captain.

"Who the heck are you… and what's with the bear?" Straw Hat asked, more interested in Bepo than Law.

Alana let her head fall back so she could look at Bepo.

The bear looked slightly embarrassed.

"If it's marines you're worried about, "Law continued, ignoring Straw Hat's comment, "they've been here since the auction started. They're surrounding the entire auction house."

"What? Seriously?" Straw Hat yelled.

Law ignored him again. "After all, Marine HQ does have a post here on the Archipelago."

Now that Alana thought about it, she had seen a lot of marines earlier, when she'd entered with Bepo.

"I don't know who it is they're after, but I doubt they expected an attack on a Tenryubito."

"You're… Trafalgar Law…! Luffy, that man's a pirate…" Nico Robin warned her captain.

Law chuckled, "you've put on quite the show here, you and your crew."

"The bear too?" Straw Hat asked, looking at Nico Robin.

"I think he likes you Bepo" Alana smiled at the bear.

Bepo Flushed in embarrassment.

"Shit! Camie-chan!" Black Leg Sanji yelled.

Alana's attention snapped to the mermaid.

The Tenryubito woman was pointing a gun at her. "Now, then, fish! Time to die!"

And that is where I leave you.

Time for a little Q&A

Q: Is Alana a DF user?

A: Yes, she is, and that's why her bounty is so high. She is the wind type Logia.

Q: Will we be seeing the Wolfe Pirates in the future?

A: Maybe… but if we do, they won't be the same as the last time Alana saw them.

Q: Why did you make the submarine so small on the inside?

A: My dad used to work on a Nuclear Submarine in the Navy. I got to take a tour of the inside and for the most part, it's very small, even if the outside seems huge.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize, my dear readers, for the long wait, but here it is: chapter 6!

My usual thanks go out to:

Whiterosetenshi, Finalangel509, Hellyeah13-04, eternitybeckons, Msaju17, allycat18, and last but not least, niconuget

Special thanks go out to Allblue95, who has been helping me with some writer to writer advice. You really should go check out her story Beautiful Stranger (.net/s/6032042/1/ ).

Once again, most of the cannon dialog was pilfered from . Don't sue me. I don't own it.

And now, on with the story!

The mermaid winced as the female Tenryubito pointed a gun at her head.

The long nosed Straw Hat sniper pulled back on his slingshot.

Nico Robin poised for one of her strange Hana No Mi attacks.

The Pirate Hunter Zoro drew one of his swords.

In an instant the woman fell to the ground, unconscious.

"See, what'd I tell you Giant-kun? This place is total chaos!" An old man was suddenly on the stage, a giant peeking through the ripped backdrop. "The auction's over, I've stolen my money… Guess it's time to head back to do some more gambling…"

"You really are one screwed up old man… so it's money you were after?" the giant's voice rumbled.

"I was planning on stealing from whoever bought me too, if I was lucky enough to get the chance… I mean look at me…" He paused chuckling, "I'm just an old man now. Who'd want me as a slave?" He broke out in laughter. He glanced around. "Hm? What's this? Looks like everyone's looking at us…"

"What's with the old man and the giant?" one guard yelled.

"Weren't they meant to be on auction? How the hell did they get out of their cages?" Another responded.

"How did they open the locks?" They were starting to panic as they noticed the giant didn't have a collar on.

"What now?" one guard asked his superior.

"Whad da ya mean? We aren't trained for capturing prisoners! There's no way we can take down a giant who isn't even restrained!" the superior was really panicking now.

"R… Rayleigh!" The fishman stuttered.

"Huh? The coating engineer? Who?" the little… creature..., Alana thought to be the Straw Hat's pet 'Chopper,' asked.

"Oh!" The old man broke into a grin at seeing the octopus-man, "why if it isn't Hachi! It is you, right? It's been a while! What're you doing in a place like this? And with all of those wounds?" The old man paused. "Ah, no, no… don't bother explaining…" He looked around at the chaos around him. "Hmm… so basically… yeah… I see… you sure have gotten yourself in a fair bit of trouble, eh, Hachi…" He looked at the Straw Hats. "So, you guys saved him, did you…? Now, then…" he gave a stern look and all of the guards fell. "And that straw hat… it certainly suits a fearless man like yourself…" He muttered. "I've been wanting to meet you Monkey D. Luffy!" He then turned to the mermaid. "Don't' worry, you just keep still."

He touched the collar and it began to beep.

The Straw Hat pirates were all on edge… or already freaking out.

Alana didn't even see how, but the next instant the collar blew up to the right of the stage.

The man with "Penguin" written on his hat jumped the back of the seat.

Alana glanced at him, then back at Bepo and the blond.

The blond was wavering on his feet.

Sighing, the young woman handed her captain's notachi and her staff to Bepo and jumped the back of the seat to check on the blond.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys…" Alana felt the old man's eyes scan over her, the other Pirates of Heart, and the Kid Pirates, "so you're pirates hanging around to watch, eh… and if you took that blast without any trouble, I guess you're not just amateurs either."

"Ah… da~mn… I nearly lost consciousness for a moment there…" the blond mumbled.

"Nearly is an exaggeration, Babe." Alana grabbed his arm to steady him.

"To think we'd run into a man like him, in a place like this…" Law smirked darkly.

""Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh! Ain't no mistaking him… What's a legend like him doing here?" Kid's dark look mirrored Law's.

"Here on this island, I just go by "Coating Engineer Ray-san." I wouldn't go throwing that name around too much. I'm an old man now… I'd rather just live a peaceful life." The old man explained as he got down from the stage and walked up to the fishman "You're not going to die on me, right? …Hachi."

Alana turned away, not feeling quite right about watching such a personal moment between the old pirate and his aquatic friend.

"How's your head feeling?" She asked her blond crew-mate, finally trusting him to stand on his own.

"I'll live" he smiled at her.

A marine's voice came over a loud speaker. "Criminals- we suggest you hurry up and release Rosward and his family immediately! An admiral will be here any minute! So you're better off surrendering yourselves right away! There's no telling what'll happen to you if you don't!" Then as an aside, "Damn Rookies!"

"Looks like we're involved in this whether we like it or not; they're acting as though we're his accomplices." Law's smile grew.

"Hey, I got to see firsthand that Straw Hat Luffy's just as crazy as the rumors say. I'm not exactly complaining, but I sure ain't sticking around to fight it out with an admiral." Kid smirked.

"Oh, by the way, I won't be using that "power" I just used anymore, so it's up to your guys now. It would be irritation if the marines caught onto who I really am." Rayleigh said.

"Well, the longer we stick around, the more of 'em we'll have to get through. We'll be heading out if you don't mind. " Kid said, turning to leave. "Oh, and while we're at it, we'll do you guys a favor! We'll take out the guys hanging around out front, so don't worry your little selves."

Alana swore she actually heard Law growl as he stood and followed Kid out, snatching his nodachi from Bepo.

The blond woman sighed, looking up at the sky. "Men and their egos."

The rest of her crew, minus Law who was arguing with Kid and Straw Hat as they walked out, shot her a glare.

She chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry."

Bepo held out her staff, and sighing, she took it, resting it across her shoulders.

"Shall we follow?" Alana tried to redeem herself.

Penguin Hat nodded and led them out.

"Oh, man, you're really causing a scene there, Captain…" Alana's blond crewmate winced upon seeing the chaos outside.

Alana chuckled. "Looks like a tornado hit." Something suddenly struck her: Straw Hat was tiny, the size of a small child.

As if reading her mind, Law glanced at the other captain. "What's with that look, Mister Straw Hat? You're looking awful small."

"Really?" He didn't even seem to notice.

"I guess that's their military formation well and truly screwed over." Kid smirked.

"Commodore! They all seem to have emerged from the building!" A voice carried over the loud speaker.

"Planning on running? Don't underestimate us, you little brats! Reinforcements are on the way!" The commodore yelled at the pirates, then to his men, he gave orders, "All three hostages have been secured from the rear entrance! Fire mortars at anyone other than the fruit users! Gunners to the rear! All troops are to begin the assault simultaneously! Destroy these pirates!"

"Yes sir!" The marines chorused.

"Here we go… they don't even have any strategy anymore. Time for a gigantic brawl! See you in then Straw Hat! It was a pleasure to meet you in the flesh…" Kid smirked.

Straw Hat snapped back to his normal size. "Whew, back to normal."

"Next time I won't be so merciful…!" Kid smiled darkly.

"Huh… but… I'm gonna be the one to find One Piece!" Straw Hat grinned.

Law and Kid suddenly looked at him.

A marine charged Kid.

In an instant, Killer charged forward and dispatched the man. "Oi, Kid! What're you standing around for?"

"Hey, Killer! You know, on the path we've been travelling up until now… saying a thing like that would just get you laughed at. Although… I slaughtered anyone and everyone who had the nerve to laugh at me! But here on out.. We're gonna be sailing the sea where anyone without the nerve to say that is as good as dead…! Let's meet again in the "New World"." Kid grinned darkly.

Law smirked just as darkly.

"Time to go men!" Kid yelled.

"Right!" Hid crew yelled, racing forward.

"Trafalgar Law… how dare you do that to my comrades!" A large marine charged the captain of the Pirates of Heart.


	7. Chapter 7

It's chapter 4! Yay! My usual thanks to my reviewers:  
Finalangel509 allycat18 Msaju17 Hellyeah13-04 whiterosetenshi

And special thanks to Allblue95, who is still pming with me, giving me advice and that sort of helpful thing.

I apologize for the inconsistency in my recent updates. I just graduated from High School and I'm headed off to college on the 5th of July, so if I don't update for a little while, I shall beg for your forgiveness. And once again: Cannon dialog is based off of the One Manga translation of One Piece and a little is based off of the English Sub of the Anime.

Now, on with the story!

Last time:

"Trafalgar Law… how dare you do that to my comrades!" A large marine charged the captain of the Pirates of Heart.

This time:

"Bepo!" Law commanded as he turned and walked back toward the auction house.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Bepo yelled, attacking the marine. "Captain you're going back?"

Law ignored him and walked up to the giant of a man kneeling in front of the auction house.

Alana charged forward to aid Bepo, her staff cracking the skulls of marine after marine.

"What a fast bear! We can't even touch him!" One marine yelled at his friend.

"But why is a bear able to speak?" His friend yelled back.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo apologized, looking down.

"Somehow he seems really easy to beat down!" the first exclaimed.

"Hurry, Bepo!" Law yelled at the bear.

Alana cracked the two marines over the skull with her staff. "You heard the man, Bepo, let's go."

She and the bear ran over the bridge, after their captain and crew. Bepo stopped to destroy the bridge with the help of the giant former slave.

"Since you're new, you're below me, got it?" Bepo yelled at the former slave.

"As long as I'm free, I don't care!" The man yelled as they ran.

Alana ran beside Bepo, laughing. "Rank isn't everything Babe!"

"Captain! There…"

All eyes looked to were the blond was pointing.

"Mr. Eustass and… that's… Why is a 'shichibukai' in a place like this?" There was mild disbelief in Law's voice.

"Trafalgar Law…!" The large man known as Bartholomew Kuma said.

"You know my name?"

Alana let out a scream as a beam of light hit her captain.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled.

"This is right next to "Marine Headquarters" and "Mariejoa." No matter who appears, you shouldn't find it strange." The newest member of the crew growled.

"The Marines are coming from behind!" The blond yelled.

Alana looked back. "I'll take care of them!" She ran back, stopping as soon as she was clear of her crew. She laid her staff across her shoulders and began pirouetting slowly, but quickly picked up speed. "Bailamos." Her voice was as soft as a summer breeze. The sky turned the same green-gray as Alana's eyes as the wind suddenly picked up, whipping around the small blond and forming a funnel cloud. The tornado moved forward, toward the marines, leaving Alana standing where she had started dancing. She blew a kiss as the tornado crossed the water and turned into a hurricane.

"Alana!" Law's voice reached her ears.

She looked back, stunned to see her captain was alright.

However, it seemed he wouldn't be alright for long, since Kuma was kicking the ass of both Kid's crew and her own.

Biting her lip, she shot over, striking the shichibukai across the neck with her staff. She landed right behind him; her whole body was trembling from the reverberations of her staff. Alana's green-gray eyes watched as her shadow quickly became longer. "Damn it!" She breathed. In an instant her whole body dissolved into a breeze. She reformed next to Bepo as the spot she had been in a moment before was disintegrated in a blinding flash of light.

Everything made of metal flew toward Kid.

Alana yelped as her tornado pendant was ripped from her neck.

The metal formed into a giant fist around Kid's arm and he punched Kuma.

The Shichinbukai went down.

"Five beli says he monologues." Alana whispered to Bepo.

The bear didn't even get the chance to respond before the red headed captain began explaining how he was better than Law.

Kuma suddenly began standing only to fall once again, run through by Law's nodachi. "You rely on your techniques, Mr Eustass." Law smiled.

Kid glared at the North Blue captain.

Alana chuckled and turned around toward the grove they were docked in.

Another Kuma stood in the way. "Uh… Captain… it's not over…"

Everyone turned to face the new threat.

"What are these things?" Law asked, awed.

"We need to end this quickly," Alana whispered to herself. She shot into the air, higher and higher, until the air grew thin and fridged. Her head was starting to swim as the powerful jet streams tried to blow her around. Mustering her strength, Alana plummeted toward the fight, the jet stream in tow. She poised to strike the Shichinbukai with the end of her staff. It connected with the man's skull, just above his right eye; the force of the blow shattered the staff. Alana quickly dissolved into wind as the jet stream hit, knocking him to the ground. The wind woman reformed in front of her captain and fell to her knees, panting and shivering.

Law smiled and squatted down to her level. "Your lips are blue Alana."

"I… I… I ca… can't f… f… feel… m… my… toes." Her teeth were chattering as she spoke.

"Bepo!" Law commanded, standing.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Bepo hurried over and picked up the shivering blond.

"D… d… don't w… wa…want … t… t… to m… meet… an ad… admir… al." She gave Bepo her best whimsical smile, though her teeth were still chattering, and snuggled closer to his warm body. She fell asleep as he carried her back to the ship.

Little note: My current Avatar is a picture of Alana, just in case you were wondering how I envisioned her. Let me know what you think.

Also, I have for some reason decided that Alana's attacks will all be in Spanish. I'll translate them all at the end of each chapter.

Translation: "Bailamos" means "We Dance"

I had to fix this chapter. I misspelled Bailamos. (Thank you DaydreamerMagby for letting me know.) My apologies, I haven't had a Spanish class in over a year and all of my note books are packed away. If I misspell anything in the future, please, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Woo hoo! Seriously, I never thought I would get this far. So, thank you to my reviewers:

Finalangel509 Msaju17 DaydreamerMagby Allycat18 Demon Guard666 HellYeah13-04 Cookie Krisp whiterosetenshi Lillipop Pirate Kim13796

Special thanks go out to Allblue95, the wonderful giver of advice.

FYI: In this chapter, I gave non-cannon names to Penguin Hat and the Blond. Sorry, but it needed to be done. Alana interacts with them way too much for me to refer to them as Penguin Hat and the Blond. I hope you guys don't mind. I'll change the names to their cannon names as soon as we learn what those names are.

Anyway, on with the story!

Last time:

After using an ultimate attack, Alana passed out from hypothermia, exhaustion, and oxygen deprivation. Bepo carried her back to the sub.

This time:

Alana woke to feeling warm.

Someone had put thick wool socks on her feet, mittens on her hands, and a fleece hat on her head, then wrapped her in some thick blankets and put her in her hammock.

There was a note pinned to the ceiling above her bed.

"From here on out, you are to wear shoes at all times as well as gloves and a hat if you plan on

trying that technique you used against Mr. Kuma again.

~Law"

She sighed, pulled the note off the ceiling, and got up.

Another hammock was hung below her own.

Quietly, Alana padded out of the cabin, stuffing the note in the pocket of her coat.

Voices drifted from the kitchen. Law was telling someone off while that someone, she was sure it was Penguin Hat, was defending himself.

"But Captain, we all ended up with food poisoning last time you cooked!"

"If I say I'm going to cook, then I'm going to cook! I'm the captain, it's my choice!"

Alana slipped in silently.

The two continued to argue.

Bepo, the former slave, and the blond were sitting at the island, watching.

Alana sighed, pulled the mittens off, and skirted around the bickering boys to look through the fridge, then the pantry. She found a pot, filled it with hot water, and set it on the stove to boil. She measured out some rice and poured it into the water before pulling out some vegetables and chicken. She chopped the vegetables up and dropped them into the water, then pulled out a skillet and poured some oil into it. She chopped the chicken up into chunks and dropped it into the hot oil.

The fighting stopped as the smell of chicken and the sound of popping oil filled the kitchen.

Alana ignored the feeling of all eyes being on her as she found a wooden spoon and pushed the chicken around the skillet, searing it. She pulled a small black box from her coat pocket and set it on the counter, then pulled a couple of vials of spice out of it. She sprinkled some of the spices into the water, then onto the chicken. She gave each a stir before putting the spices back in the box and the box back in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Law asked as he peeked over her shoulder.

"Bepo told me earlier no one really knows how to cook on this ship, and I was the chef on my last crew…" She dumped the seared chicken into the boiling water and took the dirty dishes to the sink. She reached over and turned the heat down beneath the pot, before she began doing the dishes.

"You were the chef?" Law asked, looking into the pot at the chicken and rice soup.

"Yep."

"You're still not wearing any shoes."

"Way to change the subject; I don't own any." Alana chuckled as she placed the now clean dishes in the dish drain.

"Please, let her cook Law. It smells so good!" Penguin hat begged.

Bepo and the blond nodded.

Law frowned minutely, but nodded. "You'll get shoes the next time we stop.

"Aye, aye Captain." She said calmly. "I need to get to the pot." She ushered him aside.

Law walked out. "Come get me when it's done."

"Aye, aye Captain." Alana put a lid on the pot and turned to her new crew mates. "I don't know any of your names."

"You know my name, Alana." Bepo defended.

"Sorry; I don't know any of your names with the exception of Bepo." Alana gave the bear a whimsical smile.

"Jean Bart" the former slave growled.

"Demitri" Penguin Hat gave a little wave.

"Nicolai" the blond grinned.

"Whose gloves?" Alana held the mittens up.

"They're extras; Law doesn't like dealing with frost bite." Demitri shrugged, "hold onto them until you get your own."

Alana shoved the mittens into her pocket and pulled the hat off. "And this?" It was a fleece night cap with penguins and fish printed on white.

Demitri snatched it away, cheeks burning up, and quickly left.

The wind woman sighed and stirred the pot of soup. "Dinner'll be ready in half an hour…" she started looking around, shuffling through the drawers, trying to find an egg timer. Everything seemed to have been shoved into a drawer that was convenient at the time. "Do you guys have an egg timer?"

"Uh…" Nicolai thought a moment. "Oh! I melted it… It was left on the stove and…" He trailed off, chuckling nervously.

Alana looked at the stove and the hunk of melted and burnt white plastic. "How long ago?"

"Uh…"

Alana sighed and marched out of the kitchen to the cabin.

Demitri was stuffing his night cap into a pillow case on the upper left had hammock.

"Hey." Alana smiled as she quickly located her bag and dug out an egg timer and a few other kitchen implements, before walking to the door. "Oh, Demirtri…"

He looked at her, still looking rather embarrassed.

"I love your night cap." She gave him a whimsical smile before hurrying back to the kitchen.

All eyes were on her the instant she returned.

Alana held up the egg timer as she set the rest of the things on the counter. She set the timer and placed it, ticking, on the island. "Dinner will be ready when this goes off." She then began moving around the kitchen preparing desert.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the silence broken only by the hum of the engine below them and the clinking of spoons on bowls.

Bepo, Demitri, and Nicolai acted as if they'd never had food that tasted quite as good.

Jean Bart ate two bowls before anyone else finished their fist bowl.

Law had a content smile on his face as he dropped his spoon into his empty bowl and pushed it aside. "Alana…"

"Huh?" She jumped at the sudden break from silence.

"You can cook from now on."

Alana grinned. "Can I rearrange the Galley?"

"What's wrong with the Galley?" Law frowned in confusion.

"It's a guy's kitchen; you throw shit wherever you think is convenient at the time, there's an egg timer melted and burnt to the stove, I can't tell what's clean and what's dirty…"

"Enough! Fine, do whatever…" Law waved her off.

A ding was heard from the little egg timer on the counter.

Alana grinned, stood, and pulled a muffin tin from the oven.

The smell of angel food cake filled the Galley.

"What's that?" Law asked, looking over Alana's shoulder as she flipped the tin over and wiggled it until the muffin sized cakes dropped onto the waiting plate.

"Desert; now go sit down, you're making it difficult to work." She tried to usher him away.

In an instant, Law had her pinned against the counter, a rather large steak knife in his hand. "I'm the captain, Alana; I give the orders." He pressed the knife against her throat. "Understood?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Holy Cow! Nearly at the double digits! I feel bad for leaving you with a cliff hanger, so I'm updating earlier than normal. Thank you my dear reviewers:

Allycat18, Demon Guard666, Trich, Finalangel509, Msaju17, whiterosetenshi

Oh, and I've had some questions about the names Demitri (Penguin Hat) and Nicolai (The Blond). As I stated last chapter, they are names of my own creation. I will replace them as soon as we learn their cannon names. Until then, anyone who wants to use them in their stories, give credit where credit is due, but other than that, I don't care.

On with the story!

~Last Time~

In an instant, Law had her pinned against the counter, a rather large steak knife in his hand. "I'm the captain, Alana; I give the orders." He pressed the knife against her throat. "Understood?"

~This Time~

"Aye, aye Captain." Alana whimpered.

"Good." Law smiled as he jammed the knife into the cutting board by Alana's hand and sat down.

The Wind Woman touched her throat and blinked before turning back to the deserts. Her hands trembled as she righted each cake and placed it on its own plate. She then pulled a bowl of chopped up strawberries from the fridge and spooned them onto the cakes before drizzling them with molten chocolate. She set one in front of each person.

No one spoke as they ate.

Law finished first and stood. "Come to the infirmary when you're done, Alana. Someone else can do the dishes."

"Aye, aye Captain." Alana's voice cracked as she spoke.

As soon as Law was out of the room, Demitri put his hand on Alana's knee. "Don't worry Alana, he won't hurt you in any irreversible way."

"Oh, that's reassuring." Nicolai rolled his eyes, "if you suggest he do something instead of telling him to do it, he'll listen… for the most part; not always, since he wants you to know who's the boss, but most of the time he will." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"He'll forgive you as soon as he knows you've learned your lesson." Bepo added.

Alana smiled a little and stood. "I guess I should go see what he wants."

Nicolai's eyes went from her to her untouched cake.

She pushed it across to him before walking out of the Galley and down the hall. She climbed the stairs to the Infirmary.

The Infirmary was the largest room in the ship, taking up the entire top level. As Alana's green gray eyes scanned the room, she could see that at one point, it had been the Galley.

Law was standing in front of a counter, latex gloves on, using a pair of forceps to hold a small object over an open flame. He then dropped the object into a beaker of clear liquid which proceeded to bubble. "Sit on the table."

She hopped up on the leather padded 'table' in the center of the room. Really, it looked like someone bolted a leather pad to the top of the island of the old Galley. "So you really are a doctor, that wasn't just the government?"

Law walked over, ignoring her, a blind fold in hand. "Tie this over your eyes."

"What?" Alana blinked in surprise.

Law sighed. "Hold still." He proceeded to tie the blindfold over her eyes. "I need to test the nerves in your hands and feet, make sure there wasn't any permanent damage from your little stunt earlier. Lay back." He put a hand on the back of her neck, guiding her back. "And Alana…"

She lifted the blindfold to look at him.

"If you're on this table," he smiled an oddly gentle smile as he brushed her hand away and replaced the blindfold, "I will never hurt you without a legitimate reason."

Law's boots clicked against the wooden planks of the floor. "Tell me when you feel something." From the sound of his voice, Alana knew he was back at the counter.

His boots clicked against the floor again as he walked up to the end of the table by Alana's feet.

"Fuck!" The word flew from her lips the instant the pain of a pin being stabbed into the arch of her left foot registered.

"Where was the pain?" There was mild amusement in Law's voice.

"The arch of my left foot!" She propped herself up on her elbows, pushed the blindfold up, and shot a glare at her smirking captain. "Jerk."

He pushed her back down and covered her eyes back up. "Hold still or I'll have Bepo or Jean Bart come up here and hold you down."

Alana sighed in defeat as her captain prodded her feet and hands with his pin.

After twenty minutes, Law stepped away from the table.

"Are you done yet?" Alana grumbled.

"Not quite…" from the sound of his voice, he was looking for something.

"Sadist."

Her captain chuckled. "Sometimes." Law walked back to the table.

The sound of laughter and chatter filtered up from below as well as the sound of clinking dishes and the hum of the engine.

Alana trembled, not sure what Law was planning; his silence making her nervous.

A feather lightly brushed the arch of her right foot.

She shrieked, jumped, and ripped the blindfold off.

Law was biting his lip to stop from laughing. "Reflexes seem fine."

"You really are a sadist." Alana shot him a glare.

Law just laughed. "You've got a clean bill of health. Your frostbite didn't leave any permanent damage."

She sighed and jumped down from the table. Alana ambled down to the kitchen, feeling rather exhausted. She sat down between Bepo and Demitri, watching them play poker. The last thing she remembered was Nicolai yelling that Bepo cheated and the strange thought that Demitri's shoulder was very comfortable to lean against.

~Dream~

"Hey Lanie, we're playing Marines and Pirates, ya wanna be the pirate?" Alana's older brother, Nathanial, stood over her. He was maybe seven and had short cropped blond hair and green eyes.

A five year old Alana looked down at the dolls she'd been playing with. "But… Dollies…" She held up two of the dolls.

"Listen Lanie, Connor and I are going to be Marines and you are going to be a pirate; you can either run away, or we'll catch you and put you on trial for your crimes." There was a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"Yeah!" Connor agreed. He stood in deep contrast with the fair haired, fair eyed siblings with his dark black hair and dark eyes.

"But Nate…" Alana looked from her brother to her toys.

"We're starting when I get to three. One… Two…" Nathaniel Monroe smirked.

Alana ran, dropping her dolls. The wind blew through her hip length blond curls as her feet carried her through the woods behind her parent's house.

Nate and Connor whooped and hollered taunts.

The little girl ran faster, until the voices faded away and slowly disappeared. It was silent as the she fell to her knees panting.

Birds flew from branch to branch.

Crickets chirped.

And little Alana Monroe listened.

When she didn't hear her brother or Connor, she headed back.

Her dolls were stung up by their necks with twine from a tree branch.

She began to untie them.

A rope wrapped around her neck.

"Looks like we caught a pirate trying to release her crew!" Nate yelled, pulling on the rope.

"Stupid pirate, you should have let just left them. Now you're going to die too!" Connor laughed.

Alana fell back, trying to get the rope from around her neck. "N… N… Na…" Her vision started going black around the edges as she tried to call out to her brother to stop.

He just laughed. "That's what you get, you stupid pirate!"

Alana shot up in her hammock, panting and in a cold sweat. A hand went to her neck as she gasped for air.

Slowly, her surroundings soaked in.

Jean Bart was snoring softly from the hammock below her own. Demitri was in the top hammock at the foot of her own, Law was beneath him, his nodachi hugged to his chest and his trademark hat on the floor, having fallen off. Nicolai was sound asleep in the other top hammock. Bepo was muttering in his sleep below him.

Alana climbed down silently. She stooped and picked up Law's hat. She glanced around at her sleeping crew mates, and, confident that they weren't about to wake up, put the hat on.

It was big on her, but the fur was soft and warm. The sterile smell of the infirmary clung to the hat along with the smell of ocean spray and something else that was musky and deeply masculine.

Alana sighed and pulled the hat off, gently placing it on Law's chest and moving one of his hands to pin it there.

His hand reflexively clutched the hat as he rolled over onto his side, putting his back to her.

She smiled, then walked out of the cabin and down the hall to the kitchen. She sat at the table, drinking a glass of water and thinking.

It had been three years since she'd even thought about Nathaniel and Connor. They'd joined the Navy and left. Then again, she hadn't let anyone touch her neck since eating the wind fruit five years ago. Her tornado sky eyes focused on the knife still stabbed into the cutting board. She rubbed her neck. The doctors had called it 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," said she may never be able to let anyone touch her neck without flashbacks.

"Alana?" Demitri poked his head into the kitchen. He was wearing his white night cap with the fish and penguins on it and a pair of dark blue sweat pants. "Woah…" his eyes filled with worry as he saw how pale her face looked, streaked with tears she didn't even know she'd cried. "Hey, are you alright?" He crossed the room in a few steps and pushed her chair out so he could kneel down in front of her.

"Fine… just a bad dream." She smiled, trying to hide the tears that started to stream down her cheeks.

Demitri brushed the tears away with his thumb. "If it was just a bad dream, then you wouldn't be crying."

Alana rubbed her face on the sleeve of her coat and forced the tears to stop. "I'm not…" her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "I'm not crying."

Demitri gave her a sad smile, "well, Jean Bart is snoring loud enough to wake the dead right now, so there's no going back to sleep…"

As if to prove the point, Bepo and Nicolai walked into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised he doesn't wake himself up… or choke…" Nicolai complained, stifling a yawn, as he entered.

Both stopped upon seeing Demitri kneeling in front of Alana, whose cheeks were flushed from rubbing her face on her coat.

"Are we… eh… interrupting?" Nicolai teased.

~Author's Notes~

Hope you all enjoyed, because dear god, this chapter is nearly 2000 words long. I might not post for a while; the story has caught up with the note book I write drafts of this in. You don't want me to skip the drafting process. It ends badly.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry all for the extremely long time it has taken me to update… other works of fiction as well as a job and school were getting in the way of my writing this. But, we are now into the double digits and one of my friends now reads this so I will be forced to update more often.

I want to thank the people who have commented are reviewed this story since my laziness… I mean business stopped me from writing. In order of who reviewed when:

Whiterosetenshi, Demon Guard666, Finalangel509, Trich, Msaju17, Allycat18, Cookie Krisp, fudgemonkey878, Strawberry Captain, Blue Wolf Miko, ichigo1508, Gwenny-Dear, Moonlight Calls, xXFireFistAceXx, DragonDancer93, Jen567, Hetti, Sarah Jackson - The Other, TrunksgirlBlaze27, and last but not least: School boy humor

Holy cow. There were a lot of you. Thank you so much for your support and constructive criticism. Also, thank you people who went back and reviewed past chapters. You are all fantastic.

So, enough of me chit-chatting,

On with the story!

"Are we… eh… interrupting?" Nicolai teased.

"I'm going to have to fix his sinuses," Law grumbled as he pushed his way into the room. He stopped as he saw Alana and Demitri. Anger flashed across his chocolate eyes for an instant before disappearing. "I'm hungry." There was the undertone of an order in his voice as he sat down, pointedly not looking at the two.

"Right… I'll whip something up…" Alana stood and quickly began looking through the cupboards. A few minutes later she was serving hot chocolate and chocolate biscotti.

"Your eyes are blood shot." Law commented.

"I had a nightmare." She sat down between Demitri and Law.

"About?" He sipped his cocoa.

"Sadists." She grumbled.

"Dreaming about me already?" Law asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Different sadists." Alana rolled her eyes.

"You make it a habit to surround yourself with such people?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not on purpose."

"Uh… Captain...?" Demitri interrupted.

"Yeah?" His voice was tinged with mild irritation.

"What are we going to do about Jean Bart? We need to get to sleep and he's still sawing logs." He yawned and ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Go wake him up and have him sleep upstairs." Law shrugged.

Demitri sighed and got up. He patted Alana shoulder as he walked out.

Law frowned and sipped his cocoa.

Alana sighed and looked around at the crew.

Nicolai was shirtless and his blond hair was sticking up at odd angles. His eyes were drooping as he munched on his biscotti.

Bepo was still wearing his orange jumpsuit, but the collar was unfastened and it was unzipped a little. He yawned into his cup of cocoa.

Law's hat was back on his head. He was wearing a canary yellow t-shirt and grey sweat pants with black smiley faces printed on it. His chocolate brown eyes locked with her stormy green eyes for an instant before lazily looking back down at his empty mug.

Alana took the mug to from him and refilled it. She set it back in front of her captain.

Jean Bart ambled past the kitchen and up the stairs.

Nicolai and Bepo got up and left for their beds, muttering their good nights.

Silence filled the kitchen.

Alana sighed, put her mug in the sink, and walked to the door. "Good night, Captian."

"Good night." He muttered into his mug.

She looked at him one last time before walking back to the cabin. Alan shrugged off her coat and climbed into her hammock.

"Hey Alana…" Demitri whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can we have pancakes tomarrow?"

"With chocolate syrup?" Nicolai added.

"I want maple syrup." Bepo said.

"Alright, I'll make pancakes." Alana sighed and rolled on her side, moving the blankets to be between herself and the rope of her hammock.

The dark blackness of sleep consumed her.

When next she woke, Alana's first thought was that she desperately needed a bath. She climbed down from her hammock.

There was something fuzzy under her foot.

She looked down and picked up Law's hat.

The captain mumbled in his sleep.

Alana chuckled and placed the hat on his chest, then moved his hand to hold the hat in place.

He reflexively clutched the hat.

She smiled and walked out. She walked down the hall, opposite the way of the kitchen and stairs. At the end of the hall were two doors and a ladder leading down. Alana opened the door to the left: the room was large, but filled with crates, barrels, and chests. She closed the door and opened the other.

The bathroom was almost as immaculate as the infirmary. The walls and floor were tiled white, the cabinets were painted white, and the counter and tub were both white marble.

Alana went through the cabinets and found a fluffy white towel. She set it on the toilet as she ran a hot bath. Her clothes landed in a grimy pile as she sank her aching body into the steaming water. The wind woman washed, reveling in the soothing effect the water had on her tense muscles as the bathroom filled with steam.

She stood, once the water began to cool, and pulled the plug. She was reaching for her towel when the door opened.

At first, Alana thought it was Nicolai, but the blond was taller, older, and wearing a bandana tied across his forehead, not to mention the oil and grease that was splatter on both him and his jumpsuit.

He gaped at her for a moment.

In an instant, Alana had her towel hugged to her chest with one hand and was reaching for something to throw with the other.

"Woah…" He muttered as he dodged a flying shampoo bottle.

"I'll give you woah! Then our captain'll have to surgically remove my foot from your ass!" Alana's face became bright red as she threw the bar of soap and nailed him in the chest.

"It's a complement!" He yelled as he retreated, slamming the door.

Alana sighed and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked down the hall and into the cabin.

Demitri, Nicolai, and Bepo were all gone. She could hear them laughing and talking from the kitchen.

Law however was still asleep; his nodachi hugged to his chest and hat on the floor… again.

She chuckled and dressed quickly in clean jeans and a white tank top. There were tornadoes embroidered on the back pockets and around the pant legs, as well as one embroidered on the chest of her shirt. Alana glanced back at Law.

A little corner of paper caught her eye, sticking out of his pillow case.

She pressed his hat to his chest and placed his hand on it.

He rolled onto his side, clutching the hat to his chest.

Alana slipped the paper from his pillow case.

It was a wanted poster from the North Blue. The picture was mildly faded and the page had been folded and refolded many times, but Alana recognized it instantly: the up-draft holding the 16-year old blond made her short hair splay out from her shoulders and her plain white tank top billow. It was her first wanted poster, the reason she became a pirate.

"Huh?" Law groaned as he opened his eyes. "Alana?" He stumbled from his hammock and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself.

"Captain…" Anger welled up in her chest.

He plucked the wanted poster from her hands and dropped it over his shoulder. "You're much cuter in person…" He gave her a drowsy smile.

Alana blinked, anger replaced by confusion.

Law ran his fingers through her short, wet hair. "So beautiful…" He whispered before kissing her.

The blond woman cried out in surprise, shoved Law off, and slapped him as hard as she could. She held her throbbing hand to her chest.

Law blinked, suddenly wide awake. He touched his cheek, then looked at Alana. "I thought it was a dream."


	11. Chapter 11

So, in an attempt to stay consistent in updating, here is chapter 11.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Jen567, Msaju17, TrunksgirlBlaze27, Vampire Revan, allblue95,

~~And on with the story!~~

Law blinked, suddenly wide awake. He touched his cheek, then looked at Alana. "I thought it was a dream."

She slapped him again. "Get rid of it." Alana seethed, pure anger and hatred in her stormy eyes.

"Huh?" Law cocked his head to the side, confused.

"The poster. I won't be on the same ship as that wretched…" she seethed as she grasped for the right word to express her hatred "thing." The word dripped with disgust, as if it were the greatest curse in all the seas.

Law glanced back at the paper now laying face down on the floor. "Why?"

Alana growled and snatched the poster from the floor. She glared at the happy young teen in the photo. "It's personal."

"I can order you to tell me," Law smirked victoriously, pulling the poster from her hands and gently rolled it up.

"I could leave as soon as we surface." She countered, all but snarling at her captain as she walked to the door.

Law grabbed her arm. "I will find out, Alana."

"For your sake, I hope you don't." Her voice became quite.

"And why would that be?"

"Because, Law, that will be the day I leave you, your crew, and this little ship broken and sinking to the bottom of the Grand Line." She glared at him from the corner of her eye with such passion and furry, that Law knew she was making a promise, not a threat.

He let go of her arm as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Law looked down at the poster rolled up in his hand and tucked it back into his pillow case before following her.

The wind woman laid out a breakfast spread of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, orange juice, milk, and coffee.

Bepo, Nicolai, and Demitri chattered until everyone was finished eating.

"So…" the strange blond that had interrupted her bath stared at her, "who the hell are you?"

She blinked. "Alana… and you are…"

"I'm the one asking questions," he countered. "You Hurricane Alana or some other Alana?"

"Why did you walk in on my bath?"

"What?" The rest of the crew gaped.

Law glared at the mystery man.

"Your own fault, you should have locked the door." He shrugged.

"You broke the lock, Roland, remember?" Nicolai pointed out.

"Oh, right…" the blond, Roland, chuckled, looking up, "supposed to fix that…" His blue eyes settled back on Alana. "Still your fault."

"How so?" She growled, aggravated by the strange man.

He gave a sly grin, "you joined a crew of all men." He sat back and shrugged. "Besides, you're cute. It would have been way worse if you were ugly or pudgy." He stood and walked to the door, pausing to look over his shoulder at her. "As it stands, there's nothing about seeing you wet and naked I didn't like."

Alana flung a bottle of syrup at the back of his head.

It shattered on the door jamb as he retreated around the corner and down the hall.

"He saw you naked?" There was a naive, hurt quality to Law's voice.

Alana growled as she stood and marched to the door. "Hey Captain," she glanced back at Law.

He cocked his head to the side, silently asking 'What?'

"You may or may not have to surgically remove my foot from his ass; just forewarning." She walked into the hall in time to see Roland disappear down the ladder at the end of the hall.

Alana silently flew down the hall, then down the hole.

Roland was nowhere to be seen.

Alana's eyes scanned the hall. The engine room was behind the ladder. A hammock was strung between the engine and the wall. A door was at the end of a short hall.

Alana took on her logia form and scouted out the engine room, looking for the pervert. When she came up with nothing, she slipped under the door like a draft, and swirled around the ceiling.

The room was dark and mostly filled with boxes.

Roland was crouched behind a stack of boxes, eyes glued to the door.

Alana formed behind him. "I am going to kick your ass from here to the North Blue and back, you little shit." She whispered the threat in his ear.

Roland yelped and bolted for the door, Alana hot on his heels.

She was about to beat his face in when the captain's voice reached her ears.

"Room!"

A bubble engulfed both Alana and Roland.

"Shambles!"

The blond woman gasped as her body moved on its own accord. She came to a stop beside her captain.

Bepo was standing where she had been.

"You are not allowed to kill or maim your crewmates, Alana. No matter how much he gets on your nerves, Roland is the best mechanic we have." Law sighed, shooting the engineer a glare.

Roland chuckled as he stood up. "Aw Captain, you're just irritable 'cause I got to see your little crush naked." He waved them both off as he slipped into the engine room to go back to working on things.

Law growled. "Follow me." He grabbed Alana's wrist and pulled her back into the room filled with boxes. He flicked the light on.

Alana blinked.

In the middle of all of the boxes was a large bed. A door was off to the side of the far wall, blocked by boxes.

"Where are we?"

Law shrugged. "Captain's quarters, but we just use it for storage." He maneuvered through the boxes until he got to the door. "Help me move these." He commanded as he let go of Alana's wrist and began moving the boxes away from the door.

Alana followed suit.

After a few minutes the door was clear.

Law opened it.

Alana looked over his shoulder.

The bathroom was smaller than the other, but it was still all white tile and marble.

"Both the room's door and the bathroom's door lock." Law explained, stepping aside to let Alana take a better look.

The blond nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

He started to walk out.

"Um… Captain?" Alana hesitated when he stopped and looked back at her. "Could I… uh… could I sleep down here?" She looked away.

"If you want to… Have someone help you organize the boxes so they won't fall on you in the middle of the night."

Alana sighed as she heard Law's boots clicking on the floor as he walked away. She followed him back up to the main deck and went into the kitchen as he headed up to the infirmary.

Nicolai was cleaning the syrup off of the door jamb as she walked in.

"I'll take care of that." Alana offered, taking the rag form him.

"Are you alright Alana? You've been… I don't know… tense… and kind of irritable since last night" The blond pointed out.

"The captain's just getting on my nerves is all. I mean, he threatened my life last night and he had this wanted poster… my first wanted poster… in his pillow case this morning…" Alana sighed a she scrubbed at the syrup.

Nicolai chuckled. "I remember when he opened the newspaper and that poster fell out. He took one look at the picture and declared that he would have you on his crew."

"Because I'm a wind person."

"No, because you looked downright angelic and happy, and most of all, free." Nicolai nodded.

"That's because that picture is from before I was a pirate!" Alana stood and threw the rag rather violently into the sink. "Sorry." She sighed. "Would you mind helping me organize the quarters down below? Law said I could take it for myself."

"Hmm… Yeah, sure, but I want something in return." Nicolai smirked.

"Name it."

"Cake." He grinned.

Alana laughed and gave him a whimsical smile. "I have a wonderful idea in mind for it."

"Great!" The blond man marched out of the kitchen, down the hall, and down the ladder, into the lower deck.

Alana smiled and followed him.

Once they were finished, all of the boxes were stacked against the walls and tied down securely.

Alana fell back onto the bed. She sighed as she sank into the soft mattress.

"Hey, Alana…" Nicolai sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm?" She glanced at him.

"Why'd you want to move down here?"

"I don't like rope anywhere near my neck." She looked away and got up. "Let's get some lunch." She walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is folks: Chapter 12! Woot!

So… thank you faithful readers… especially you my dearest reviewers:

Jen567, Moonlight Calls, Vampire Revan, TrunksgirlBlaze27, animelovercillas, and Youz

Okay, I'm done chatting: On with the story!

"I don't like rope anywhere near my neck." She looked away and got up. "Let's get some lunch." She walked out.

Alana made sandwiches for everyone and served them, with chopped vegetables, on the deck.

"Have you finished moving into the lower deck?" Law asked.

The wind woman nodded, stretching out in the sun.

"Good." Law nodded, leaning back against a sleeping Bepo.

"She's going to bake a cake for me for helping her move her stuff." Nicolai grinned.

"Right!" Alana chuckled. "I've got to go get started on that." She got up and stretched before going back down to the kitchen. The wind woman started dinner, then started on the cake.

For the most part, no one bothered her as she bustled around the kitchen, working.

Dinner that night was beef stroganoff over rice.

"So…" Roland's eyes lit up mischievously, "she's cute and she cooks. I'd say you picked a keeper, Captain."

"Roland." Law didn't look up from his plate.

"Huh?"

"Shut up."

Alana picked up the empty plates. "It's alright Captain. I just won't include him in desert." She shrugged as she handed out smaller plates and pulled a two layer cake from the fridge. It was frosted with chocolate and as she cut it and served it, they saw there was some sort of cream filling in the middle of the white cake. "And it's kind of a shame, since this is my two layer banana split cake." She sat down and took a bite.

Roland grumbled under his breath.

"So, Captain," Alana poked at her cake, "if we're headed for the New World and Fishman Island, why are we surfaced?"

Law smiled and produced a paper. "Because we're going to Marine HQ."

Alana blinked and snatched the paper. "They're executing Fire Fist Ace?"

"They believe White Beard will retaliate, or at least try to rescue him." Law smiled at her reaction.

"This will spark a war and you want to go watch?"

Law chuckled. "Why not? It could be the fall of the Marines." He plucked the paper form her hands. "By the way," he pulled a poster from the center fold, "you're officially one of my crew."

The Marine photographer had snapped a shot of Alana at eh auction house. She was running beside Bepo and Jean Bart, her eyes ablaze with excitement, caught mid-laugh. She looked happy. It was noted at the bottom that she was last seen in the company of the Pirates of Heart.

Alana sighed. "Well that was fast." She dropped the poster onto the table. "Someone else clean up." She walked out of the kitchen and slid down the ladder to the lower deck. The door to her new room locked with a resounding click. She sighed and fell into bed.

The next day they arrived, around mid-day, at Marine HQ.

The battle was already underway.

Alana stayed below deck, keeping her mind from the events occurring on the island.

Roland ran past the kitchen door on his way down to the engine room.

The sub sank below the waves, then popped up again a few minutes later.

She could hear yelling.

Roland ran into the kitchen.

"Go up stairs. Keep a look out from the periscope, and give me directions." There was both panic and urgency in his voice.

Alana nodded and flew out the door and up the stairs as Roland ran back down the hall and jumped down the ladder.

Law was ordering Bepo, Demitri, and Nicolai around as he operated on someone. "Bepo's taken over navigation; Alana get over here; you're going to be my nurse."

Demitri handed her a pair of gloves as he hurried past.

The next three hours were grueling.

They surfaced and Law sent Bepo, Demitri, and Nicolai out.

Alana took down the vitals of the man she now knew was Straw Hat Luffy as Law called them out.

Once he was finished, he walked out onto the deck.

The blond woman followed.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at the beautiful woman standing on the deck.

The woman glanced at Alana and suddenly went from condescending to enraged."Another woman helped in the healing of _my_Luffy?"

"I… uh…" Alana looked around, looking for some escape route.

Law stepped between Alana and the woman. "Please leave Alana alone, Miss Hancock. She is a very good chef and an even better nurse."

The woman frowned. "How dare you tell me what to do!"

Alana put her hand on Law's shoulder.

He glanced at her.

She turned into a breeze, disappearing from view as she moved to the Marine ship. The wind woman reformed just out of the beautiful woman's view.

"Alana?"

The blond whipped around and blinked.

The woman before her was tall and beautiful, with long, red-brown hair, ivory skin, and bright blue eyes that gave Alana a feeling of Déjà Vu.

"Do I… uh…. Do I know you?" The woman looked so familiar.

The woman laughed. "I suppose you haven't seen me since I got this new, beautiful body." She motioned toward her own well toned body. "It's me, Captain Wolfe."


	13. Chapter 13

So, my dearest readers, I decided that I would give you an extra chapter this week as a Christmas/Hanukah/ Kwanza/ Saturnalia/ Winter Solstice/ I Just Kind of Felt Like it gift. (Sorry if I didn't include the winter holiday you celebrate. Message me and complain; I'll fix it.) Also: Chapter 13! I'm to a baker's dozen! Woot!

Heh… just noticed some really glaringly obvious errors in spelling and grammar… just rereleasing this chapter with them fixed.

A warm Thank You to my lovely reviewers:

Vampire Revan, Jen567, ichigo1508, and Moonlight Calls

And to Moonlight Calls I give a cyber-cookie, as your review was review number 100 for Hurricane Alana. That's 100 reviews and not a single flame. I'm so happy, I could cry.

Oh! And because I haven't said it in several chapters: I do not own One Piece or any of the cannon One Piece characters. I only own my OC and their back stories. Thank You.

But enough of me blabbing, you are not here to read this, you are here for the story; so:

~On with the story! ~

The woman laughed. "I suppose you haven't seen me since I got this new, beautiful body." She motioned toward her own well toned body. "It's me, Captain Wolfe."

Alana frowned. "I don't care if that son of a bitch abandoned me, you are not him."

"Dolly…" The woman rested her hands on Alana's shoulders and made her do a half turn. "Would you believe them?"

Jay, Kory, Rick, and Akiko, the Wolfe Pirate's first mate, look out, navigator, and scout respectively, were smiling at her, all dressed in bad drag.

"Hey Babe." Jay waved.

Alana's knees gave out. "But… but… you… you all left me!" Her lower lip started to tremble. "You abandoned me with a debt to Fox and you told him I was too weak to go to the New World!" She sobbed, tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh, Honey, don't cry." Captain wolf knelt and gathered Alana in her arms. "It's going to be okay."

"But you're a woman now and I work for Law."

"That's okay. We're not the Wolfe Pirates anymore. Not since the Marines hooked us just inside the New World. We were taken off to Impel Down… and now we're Okama! Er… well… they're Okama… I'm actually a woman… like you pointed out…" Wolfe chuckled lightly at the last bit.

"But James!"

"No buts, and it's Jamie now."

"You told Fox you wouldn't take me cause I was too weak."

"Babe, we didn't tell him that. He just figured that's why we left you…" Jay said, kneeling down beside Alana.

"He's right." Akiko affirmed. "We were trying to set you free." He knelt down on Alana's other side and hugged her.

Alana blinked in confusion as she sniffled and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her coat.

Captain Wolfe… Jamie… gave the girl a motherly smile. "Akiko-chan met a particularly cruel marine by the name of Nathaniel Monroe before we met up with him on Shabody Archipelago."

"What he did to you, Honey, it was unspeakable. I told the Captain and…" Akiko shrugged and looked away.

"And we decided that if the only reason you became a pirate was because of your brother, we weren't going to make you stay." Rick nodded.

"And we knew that you wouldn't admit to your brother doing that to you, since you know, you won't even look at your first wanted poster…" Jay added.

"We decided that the only way to set you free of your life of piracy was to strand you on that island." Jamie brushed the hair out of Alana's face. "We know how he told the Marines about your dream to sail around the world without following the Grand Line or the Red Line." She paused to let it sink in.

"Nate told them I was a pirate?" Alana's voice was barely audible as she blinked. "But Nate's the one who wrote me and warned me about the bounty. He said Conner told them I was a Pirate."

Jamie frowned with worry.

"So, this is vhere the troublesome Vind Girl got to."

"Iva-chan! This is Alana-chan, the girl we told you about." Jamie smiled, introducing the blond to the big headed transvestite.

"Vell, Alana-chan, your new captain is looking for you." Iva-chan shooed her away.

"Oh!" Alana blinked and stood her knees still like Jell-O. "Thank you, Captain Wolfe, Jay, Kory, Rick, Akiko…" She went back to the submarine and formed next to the rail so she could lean on it.

"You're crying Alana." Bepo commented upon noticing the wind woman.

Alana gave him her best whimsical smile as she wiped her eyes. "They're happy tears, Bepo."

The bear frowned, not convinced.

She composed herself quickly and strolled in to the sub.

Law was pacing the kitchen when Alana walked in to check on dinner. Se stirred the pot as the smell of tomato gravy filled the kitchen. Quietly, the wind woman pulled out the ground beef she'd left in the fridge to defrost and started to make meat balls the size of her fist.

Law sat down and watched her in silence.

The hum of the engines floated up from below.

A quiet, steady beeping filtered down from the infirmary: Luffy's heart monitor.

Slowly, the stress left Alana's body as each monstrous meat ball was plopped into the tall pot of bubbling red gravy. Once finished, she scrubbed her hands in the sink and bleached both the counter and the sink.

"Where did you go?" Law spoke as she finished.

The wind woman poured a glass of water and sat down across from her captain. "The Marine ship."

He nodded. "Why did you look so upset when you came in here?"

Alana frowned and took a sip of her water.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"I saw my former captain. He and some of the others from the crew, whom I thought of as family, abandoned me on Shabody Archipelago with that debt I owed Fox." She sipped the water again.

"They were escaped prisoners?"

"Okama… mostly… James… Captain Wolfe somehow ended up a woman." She put her head down on the table "every time I think I can handle anything the Grand Line can throw at me, it throws me a curve ball."

Law patted her head.

She looked up at him.

He smiled rather cutely. "You're part of my crew now, Alana, and no one here is going to leave you anywhere, so stop pouting."

The wind woman smiled. "Thank you, Captain."

"Help me get Mr. Straw Hat's vitals." Law stood and walked out of the kitchen.

Lana followed, chuckling about how bossy her captain could be. "Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello once again my dearest readers! You're all wonderful. Especially you reviewers:

Jen567, ichigo1508, Youz, Vampire Revan, Moonlight Calls, TrunksgirlBlaze27, Falling Right Side-Up, Shiary, SniperKingSogeking0341, lexzly, and Clumsy0132

And thank you setsuka510 for messaging me and putting the proverbial boot in my rump.

And since I haven't done this in a while: I don't own One Piece or any of the One Piece cannon characters, I do own Alana, her former crew mates, and most things from her past.

~Last Time~

Lana followed, chuckling about how bossy her captain could be. "Of course."

~ And now: On with the story! ~

Alana lay in bed that night, thinking.

After the incident with the rope, Nate had gone to what their mother had called "The Special Doctor," a child psychiatrist. From then on, things were better. Nate seemed happier, less violent, less angry. Alana still flinched when he asked her to play with him and Connor, but slowly that too changed.

The day Nate and Connor left for the Marines, he asked Alana if he could take her picture.

She had readily agreed, floating up into the air, suspended by an up draft that made her short blond hair splay out from her shoulders and her white tank top billow.

Nate and Connor left.

A week later, a letter came from the Marine training compound Nate and Connor were at. It was addressed to Alana, from Nate.

She could still see it in her mind's eye: her brother's hurried writing, the hole his pen had cut in the paper from his heavy hand, the words, burned into her mind:

_**Lanie,  
Connor told the Captain that you're going to be a pirate; that you're a fruit user; that you can sail through the calm belt.  
Run!  
Nate**_

Alana sighed and rolled over.

The picture Nate had taken ended up on her first wanted poster.

She stole a boat and ran.

Captain Wolfe picked her up two weeks later.

For a year and a half, they marauded around the North Blue, building up their treasure and their crew before heading into the Grand Line. It took them six months to reach Shabody Archipelago where they abandoned her.

A knock on the door pulled her from her reverie.

She got up and opened the door.

Law was grumbling sleepily. "Can't sleep with Jean Bart's snoring."

Alana blinked as Law pushed past her. "Huh?"

"I'm sleeping in here." He plopped down on the bed and lay down.

Alana sighed, closing the door. She walked around the bed, to the side Law wasn't laying on and lay down, her back to Law. "Good night, Captain."

The weight on the bed shifted. "Good night, Alana." Law whispered in her ear before rolling over, away from her.

Alana snuggled closer to her pillow as she woke, her eyes held lightly closed.

Someone chuckled and it rumbled through her pillow.

The wind woman grumbled.

Fingers ran through her hair, brushing against her neck.

In an instant, she was on the other side of the room, her back against the wall, heart racing with fear. Her stormy eyes found Law.

His dark chocolate eyes bore into hers as a frown set upon his lips. He was laying on the bed, propped up on his elbows. "Alana…" he got up and walked over to the young woman. "Your pupils are dilated," he grabbed her wrist, "your pulse is racing," he pulled her hands up to eye level and let go, watching as her hands trembled. "Are you afraid of me?"

Alana shook her head, eyes still wide.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Law ran his fingers through her hair.

She pushed him away and walked toward the bathroom. "You… you just startled me is all."

"Someone who's startled jumps and yelps. Someone who's frightened flinches." Law watched her pause at the bathroom door. "But someone who fears for their life runs away as fast as they can and gets quiet."

The wind woman said nothing, just stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. The click of the lock sounded in both rooms.

Law ran his hand through his hair as he fingered the key in his pocket before snatching his hat from the bed and leaving.

Alana was quiet throughout breakfast, giving one word answers and rarely looking up from her plate.

Law left without a word halfway through the meal.

After breakfast, Alana began cleaning up and started working on dinner. Two hours later diner was cooking, the dishes were cleaned, dried, and put away, the kitchen was clean from top to bottom, and the wind woman was sitting alone at the table, her hands holding her hair up, in a tight knot, on the back of her head. Her toes curled and uncurled against the cool metal floor as her tornado green eyes were focused on a knot in the surface of the wooden table.

Demitri sat down across from her. "Are you alright?"

She let go of her hair, flinching minutely as her hair brushed against her neck. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She looked up from the knot on the table. Her eyes lingered on Demitri's hat, taking in the red puff ball on the top and the word Penguin written in black above the yellow bill.

"Well, you're quiet, you aren't smiling, and whatever's in that pan," he pointed to one of the pans, "is burning."

She knocked her chair over as she hurried to stir the food, cursing under her breath as she tried to fix her mistake. "I lost track of time, that's all."

"You slept with Law last night, didn't you." He pouted minutely.

Alana blinked and looked back at him. "That has nothing to do with it."

"But you did sleep with him."

She looked back at the pan. "We slept, that's all."

"Well, you were fine yesterday, you slept with him, and now you're not fine."

"It's nothing to do with Law, now please, either do something productive or get out of my kitchen." She picked up a knife and began chopping vegetables for lunch.

Demitri's eyes lingered on the large knife before getting up. "I'm just worried about you Alana… we all are." He walked out.

Alana sighed and finished making lunch. She carried one bento box down to the engine room for Roland and the other four up to the deck. Demitri, Nicolai, and Bepo were all lounging around, but Law was nowhere to be found.

He didn't turn up until dinner, when he said nothing until everyone but Alana had left.

"Who is Nate?" Law's voice carried over the sound of her washing desert dishes.


	15. Chapter 15

My usual thanks to my reviewers, you are the best!

Shiary, Clumsy0132, Vampire Revan, lexzly, Youz, Moonlight Calls, and Lady Lavada

I do not own One Piece, though I wish I did… also, I apologize for the long wait… My muse was stuck in Jurassic Park for the past few weeks and I lost my note book… again… Hope you all enjoy.

~Recap~

Demitri, Nicolai, and Bepo were all lounging around, but Law was nowhere to be found.

He didn't turn up until dinner, when he said nothing until everyone but Alana had left.

"Who is Nate?" Law's voice carried over the sound of her washing desert dishes.

~And on with the story~

Alana froze.

The dish in her hands slipped into the sudsy water and clincked against the other plates that littered the bottom of the sink.

"I'm not sure I know who you're talking about." She said it quickly as she snatched the dish back from the bubbling abyss and continued to wash it.

"I spoke with Ms. Wolfe today." Law spoke calmly.

Alana stayed quiet.

"Answer me."

"What did Captain Wolfe tell you?" She whispered, setting the dish aside before sitting down at the table.

"Just that he may be the reason you were crying yesterday." Law watched her closely.

"He was. I thought he cared about me, but I was wrong." Alana sighed and stared down at her hands in her lap.

"And what aren't you telling me?" He demanded.

"Wait here." She stood and walked to the door.

Law grabbed her wrist. "Alana…"

"Sorry, Captain." She smiled slightly, realizing that she'd given him an order.

He nodded and let go.

Together, they walked down to her room.

She placed her bag on the bed and dug to the bottom. She pulled out an old tin box and took off the lid. Inside lay a slightly yellowed envelope, two photos, and what looked like a wanted poster that had been ripped to shreds and taped back together.

"When I left home, this is all I took with me." She picked up a photo of a little blond girl sitting in the grass with a little blond boy having a picnic. "This is Nate. And this," she pulled out a picture of the same blond boy, but older, and dressed in a Marine uniform, standing next to a dark haired, dark eyed boy of the same age, dressed in a Marine uniform as well, "this is Connor." She handed the photos to Law. "My brother and his best friend…" She picked up the wanted poster, her first wanted poster. "Nate told the Marines that I was planning on becoming a pirate… that because I could control the wind, the calm belt wasn't an obstacle for me or the crew that I would amass." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I only wanted to sail around the world. I never wanted to become a pirate."

Law picked up the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Lanie,

Connor told the Captain that you're going to be a pirate; that you're a fruit user; that you can sail through the calm belt.

Run!

Nate" Alana whispered, her stormy eyes locking onto her captain.

Law frowned and tore the letter up, then the photos, and finally the poster. "I don't care how you got here. You're a part of my crew now." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "And I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled his usual care-free smile and wiped her tears away.

She looked down at the shredded remains of her former life, then back up into her captain's chocolate eyes. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips and she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you" she whispered as she nuzzled her nose into his neck.

For a moment, Law simply stood there, unsure, before wrapping his arms around her, a triumphant smile on his lips.

Alana woke before Law in the morning. He'd once again spent the night in her bed under the pretense of avoiding Jean Bart's snoring.

She smiled as she looked down at him. His hat was on the ground, his short hair was a mess, sticking out in every direction, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding her body to his chest.

"You are going to make it difficult for me to go cook breakfast." She brushed his hair out of his face.

He grumbled in his sleep and held her tighter.

She reached down to try and grab his hat. The tips of her fingers just barely brushed the soft fur. She growled. "Captain," She whispered in a sing song voice, "Captain, you need to let me go. Breakfast won't cook itself."

"No." He said it quite clearly, though still asleep, and rolled over. He squirmed a little in his sleep until he was lying with his head on her chest. He sighed softly.

Alana frowned and turned herself into a breeze. She was out the door by the time Law's head hit the mattress and he woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

Here it is people: that long awaited, long procrastinated chapter 16 of Hurricane Alana. Please forgive me for not writing… my muse, as usual, had a very short attention span and was flitting from one fandom to the next without producing anything worth publishing. However, with Captain Law's recent return to the new chapters of One Piece, I've been reinspired. So here we go!

Thank you to those who have stuck out these past… eleven months… of no writing and who have sent me reviews. You guys deserve a metal or something… an internet cookie at least, so thank you:  
Vampire Revan, Moonlight Calls, Shiary, SniperKingSogaKing0341, Youz, Bumblebeecamero38, Holmesz, Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, Bubbles1802, Falling Right Side-up, smileintothechaos, and mythologyfreakgirl.

You guys are amazing for not giving up on me or this story.

Lots of love

~Akalilly

~Recap~

After finding out that Captain Wolfe, her former captain, and a number of her former crew mates were now Okama, Alana was given the most startling of news: her older brother, Nate, had betrayed her two years earlier, causing the events that led to her becoming a pirate. She'd known that she'd been betrayed, but she'd always believed that it was by Connor, her brother's friend.

But her new captain would have none of her self-pity and literally shredded the reminders she kept of her old life.

~But what will happen next?~

Alana hummed softly as she whisked eggs and milk together and gently poured a measured amount into a pan, allowing the egg to cook into a disk. In another pan diced vegetables and meat cooked. She dumped the filling over the eggs and folded the eggs over, making a perfect omelet, which she served to the large Shichinbukai who was seated at the center island. "Eat up, I can make more if you're still hungry."

He nodded. "Your mood seems to have improved since yesterday, young lady."

She grinned, "I was upset about something silly that couldn't be changed. Cap set me straight." She allowed herself to melt into a breeze, "I'll be on deck if you get hungry." Her voice swirled around the kitchen as she wafted out. Her feet resolidified on deck.

"I don't like you leaving that wind girl alone with Luffy-kun!" The voice was as soft as silk, beautiful and melodic, feminine, sweet, and all around perfectly alluring.

Alana sighed, eyes finding the female Shichinbukai trying to order Law around.

The North Blue captain looked less than entertained. "Alana is my cook and nutritionist. She will be wherever I want her to be. And she has no interest in Mr. Strawhat."

"Make her come up here when you're not down there."

"Then how would I get any cooking done?" Alana asked, drifting over to her captain's side.

"I don't care! You're trying to steal Luffy away from me!"

The blond teen blinked, looking from the Shichinbukai to her captain and back. "You think I'm going to… She thinks I'm interested in…" The laugh that bubbled past her lips caused her to doubled over and tears to for in her eyes, "Oh god… I can't… breathe…" she choked, still laughing.

"It's not funny!" The woman yelled.

"Alana seems to think it is." There was a frown in her captain's voice. "Breathe. I don't want to have to revive you if you hyperventilate." He gave her side a slight push and she toppled over.

Gasping for air, she looked up at the two captains from her place on the deck. "Yes sir," there was still a grin on her lips.

"We'll be sailing across the Calm Belt." Law informed.

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she was on her feet in an instant.

"My ship will be arriving soon to tow this ship across." The woman put her hands on her hips, "since it's impossible for such a ship to cross the Calm Belt." She was bent over backward by the time she finished.

Alana chuckled. "As long as you have the heading, I can get us there." She floated up and sat on the cross beam that supported the sail. "Just say the word, Captain." Her eyes were firmly on Law, pointedly ignoring the woman.

He smirked, "I think that would do well for us. Say good bye to Ms. Wolfe and the other Okama."

She floated back down and stood right in front of him. "You're my captain. This is my ship, my nakama. I don't need anything else."

He smiled and caught her chin with his fingers, bestowing a kiss upon her brow. "Good. Now, Miss Empress, if you could please give Alana the heading, we can get going." He walked away, back into the bowels of the submarine, presumably to check on Luffy.

Boa Hancock frowned and pointed off into the distance. "That way." She then huffed as she walked away.

Alana smiled as she floated up and turned into a stiff breeze, allowing herself to fill the sail and push the ship along.

~Two Weeks Later~

The trip from the Grand Line into the Calm Belt, to the island of Amazon Lily was chaotic. They were attacked by sea kings at all times, because she had to constantly be at the sails, Alana couldn't cook, which left that duty to the other crew members, who still didn't know how, and Strawhat Luffy had woken up. Law had to sedate him and re-suture his wounds closed every time the rubber man woke.

But the safe harbor of Amazon Lily was relief and Alana was once more able to cook. She had even been taken to the town to restock the ship and, much to Law's pleasure, acquire the pair of boots he'd wanted her to get since she'd joined his crew.

She leaned back against a rock as the majority of the crew once more ran after Strawhat. "I think the sedative wore off again…"

"What do you think will happen if we let him continue on like that?" Jimbei asked as he sat down near her.

"It's simple," Law spoke as he sat down behind her, legs on either side of her. He pulled her back to lean against him. "He'll open his wounds back up and he might bleed to death this time." He rested his chin on top of her head.

"I will go after him." Jimbei stood and walked in the direction that the younger pirate had gone.

The Pirates of Heart had stopped at the barrier that had been set up around their camp and were now filtering back.

She ignored them as they mused about being on the same island as an entire country of women.

Law began fiddling with the strawhat that belonged to the younger pirate.

She sighed and sank back relaxed against him, now used to the fact that he had no respect for her personal space.

He wrapped one arm around her, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder, eyes betraying the fact that he was deep in thought.

She smiled softly, finding the moment of peace to be pert after the ordeal they'd faced getting through the Calm Belt.


	17. Chapter 17

So, here it is: chapter 17. I feel bad for making all y'all wait so long for chapter 16. But you power through don't you? Not twenty-four hours after posting it, and already it's got five reviews. I love you guys so much. Mind you, chapters aren't going to be posted this often in the future, it's just I feel guilty and that's driving me to ignore my homework.

Thank you for reviewing:

Vampire Raven, SniperKingSogaKing0341, Shiary, Holmesz, ladeste

You guys rock my socks off.

~Akalilly

~Recap~

Alana's starting to come to terms with being a Pirate of Heart and Luffy woke up. Other than that, read the previous chapter for the details… it was mostly just a little fluff, filler, and cheep jokes to get the story going again.

~So on with the actually plot important stuff~

Three days ago the Pirates of Heart had set off from Amazon Lily, their captain's face set with amusement.

Alana hummed softly as she chopped vegetables. All around her were pristine glass jars for canning and pots on the stove bubbled and boiled. She'd been down in the kitchen all day, after having a nightmare about having to endure the crew's cooking again if ever she wasn't able to do it instead. Thus she was carefully laying out a system of ready to eat meals that only needed to be matched up and heated through. She dumped her cutting board into a pot and began chopping another set of vegetables.

Someone grabbed her from behind, arms around her middle, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Can I help you with something Captain?" she kept working.

"What are you doing? This is too much food for just today." He tried to pull her away from the counter.

She let his arms slip through her so that she wouldn't be moved. "I'm canning meals so that you and the crew won't go hungry if something happens to me."

Law grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. His chocolate eyes were dark and there was a frown on his lips. "Nothing is going to happen to you Alana." His hand trailed up her arm and came to rest on her shoulder, dangerously close to her neck.

She quickly shrugged his hand off and turned back to her cooking. "And if I get sick? I was prone to getting the flu whenever I went to a winter island… and if that happened I wouldn't be able to cook without a mask on and I could still get everyone sick." She babbled as she dumped the cut vegetables into another pot and began carefully stirring the pots.

Law's hands found her hips and he pulled her back slightly to be pressed against him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She sighed. "Captain, short of locking me in this kitchen, you can't stop me from ever getting hurt or sick. Hell, locking me in the kitchen wouldn't stop either of those things from happening. If the weather takes a sudden turn for the worse or if we hit an unexpected current the ship rocks and rolls and I've nearly sliced my hand open a few times already." She turned the burners down and faced her captain. "The world's a dangerous place… I'm just making sure that if something happens, we have quick, easy meals that are nutritionally balanced." She smiled at him.

He frowned and crossed his arms, rather like a petulant child. "It's unnecessary."

"I enjoy doing it. I used to can things with my mother when I was a little girl… back when I was innocent and didn't…" She cut herself off and shook her head. "Would you like some apple butter on toast?" She grinned, "I haven't made it forever, but it turned out well… it was one of my favorites."

An amused smirk formed on his lips "Alright."

She pulled a glass jar from the fridge that was filled with a dark brown substance that seemed to be similar to apple sauce, yet thicker. She pulled open the oven and set a pan of golden brown toast on the counter. Selecting two slices, she slathered them with the apple butter and served each one on a plate, seating herself across from Law.

"Why did you stop canning with your mother?"

His question struck her and for a moment, her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights of a train, but then she relaxed and shrugged. "I guess she just didn't have time for it as I got older." She nibbled her toast.

He frowned, watching her closely. "What are you afraid of Alana? What caused… this?" he gestured to the pots, pans, and jars.

She looked down. "I was just thinking about what happened to the Strawhat crew… they may never find each other again… at least not for a long time…" Her eyes were locked onto her half eaten toast.

Law laughed and got up. "Don't worry about that Alana. I have a plan. We're not going to go to the New World just yet; I have something I want to do first." He walked to the door and paused, glancing back at her, over his shoulder. "Come up on deck once you finish."

She smiled and went back to work. After a few hours of laboring in the hot kitchen, she finished, making a large salad and chicken for dinner, which she managed to fit into the fridge, knowing that it would taste better cold. As soon as the kitchen was cleaned up, she made her way up, waving at Bepo, Nicolai, and Demitri as she passed them.

Law was sprawled out on the deck, looking up at the sky.

She smiled as she walked over and sat down beside his head, leaning back and closing her eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun.

Law moved over, laying his head in her lap. "We're going to recruit some more people… only two or three… then we can start with my plan."

She looked down at him.

His eyes were closed and his hands, which had been behind his head, were now holding her still, locked behind her low back.

She smiled softly and stole his hat, putting it on her own head. "Sounds like a plan. It won't be too hard to accommodate a few more crew members… we'll need to get more food… I'd like a bigger fridge and maybe a deep freezer so that we can keep things longer. If I'm cooking for more people, we'll have to be more careful about what we get and when we get it… vegetables can be bought in bulk on summer and spring islands and I can freeze and can them… meat is generally better from winter islands. Nice and lean… and fall islands tend to have better grains… that stores pretty well on its own…" She glanced down at her captain.

He was smirking up at her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

He reached up and pulled the hat down, over her eyes, and shifted his position.

By the time she had the hat off, he was standing and stretching. "we should go back to Shabondy. Recruit there."

She stood and held the hat out to him. "Sounds like a plan. I used to see all sorts of broken crews passing through… you know… crews that lost their captain, captains that lost their crews, that sort of thing."

He nodded curtly and took the hat. "Let's eat."

She grinned broadly, "now that sounds like a plan."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18, here it is. Holy cow… I didn't think I'd ever stick to this story long enough for this to happen… nor did I think I would have enough support to want to keep writing it. Yet you guys, my wonderful readers, are keeping me going. Three days, three chapters, and more reviews than I probably deserve. You guys are too awesome for words!

Thank you for reviewing:

SogaKingSniperKing0341, Miekaoo, and ladeste

~Akalilly

P.S. I understand where you're coming from Miekaoo… I should be studying Nutrition and Medical Terminology right now instead of studying a certain doctor… ;P

~WTF happened last time?~

The Pirates of Heart are headed back to Shabondy to recruit some more crew members before embarking on whatever plan it is that Law has concocted.

~And the story pushes onward~

Everyone sat around the table after dinner and Nicolai brought out a few wooden cups and a bag filled with dice.

Alana watched as he passed cups to each person as well as three dice. "Liar's Dice?" She glanced around the table.

Bepo nodded. "The loser has to stay on the ship when we go into port."

She blinked. "Well I'm screwed. I'm never going to get to go ashore." She sat back and scooped the dice into the cup, rolling them around.

"Don't worry Alana," Law smiled at her, "Roland and Bepo are awful liars."

She smiled at the engineer.

He frowned and slammed his cup down on the table. "Let's get this over with."

Six more cups were slammed down on the table.

Alana peeked at her dice: a two, a three, and a five lay beneath her cup. She chewed her lip

"Aces are wild," Law noted, "Two twos."

"Three twos." Demitri leaned back in his chair, relaxing.

"Five twos" Nicolai countered.

Roland glanced under his cup, "three threes."

Jean Bart looked around the table, thinking. "Four threes."

Bepo looked down at his cup, not looking under it, but staring hard at the top of it. "Six threes."

"I'm calling that." Roland slammed his cup aside, showing his dice and calling Bepo's bluff. "Two, three, four."

Jean Bart set his cup aside, "Three twos."

Bepo set his cup aside, "Two and two threes."

Alana set hers aside, "two, three, five."

"Five and two sixes." Law set his cup aside.

Demitri sighed as he set his aside, "Ace and a pair of sixes."

"Pair of twos and a three." Nicolai laughed. "That makes five threes and a wild."

Bepo grinned as he placed his cup and dice in the center of the table.

Everyone else scooped up their dice, shook up their cups, and slammed them down on the table.

Roland looked under his cup, "two threes."

Jean Bart gave him a disapproving look, but peeked under his own cup. "Three fours."

"Four fours," Alana smiled.

"Five fours" Law countered.

"Six fours." Demitri sat forward.

"Seven Fours." Nicolai smirked, leaning back.

Roland swallowed. "Two fives…" He looked nervous as all hell.

She smirked at him.

He shook his head minutely.

"Two sixes," Jean Bart spoke before she could call him out.

"Three sixes," she grinned, resting her chin on her cup.

Everyone watched her for a long while.

Slowly, Law glanced under his cup. "Four sixes."

Demitri frowned, "Five sixes."

"Six Sixes." Nicolai didn't even flinch.

"You're full of it." Alana smiled, revealing her hand, "Three, four, six."

"Two, four, six" Law moved his cup aside.

"Pair of threes and a four." Demitri pulled his cup away.

"Ace, two, four" Nicolai recited, pulling his cup away without looking, his eyes closed.

"Pair of threes and a four," Roland said, flicking his cup over.

"Ace, four, six," Jean Bart growled.

"That's three sixes and a pair of aces. You're one shy of a half dozen." She smiled as she set her cup and dice in the center of the table.

"I thought you weren't good at this." Demitri glared playfully.

She smiled as she got up, "and that's exactly what I wanted you to think."

Her three dice and Bepo's dice were divided among the remaining players as evenly as possible; meaning each of the five remaining players had four dice and a single die sat on top of the stack of cups.

She dug to the back of the freezer and pulled out container that she'd found earlier. Working quickly, she put her ingredients into a metal container that sealed and set that container into another which she filled with icy salt water and sealed. She then began rolling it back and forth across the counter. "Hey Bepo, stand over there," she pointed to the far end of the island.

He did so and she rolled the container to him.

"Now roll it back to me. The faster we go, the better desert will be." She instructed.

He nodded and rolled it back.

The container rolled back and forth as Law and Demitri each won a round, leaving Jean Bart, Nicolai, and Roland, each of who had five dice under his cup. Law watched as Demitri joined in on rolling the now frosted container across the counter. After a while, she popped the container open, pulled out the inner container, and checked the contents.

"Thank you boys." She dumped out the ice water and pulled out small bowls and placed a large scoop of pale pink ice cream in each, serving them to the crew. "Prickly Pear Ice Cream," She explained.

They each tried it experimentally.

"You know, when Law said those things were edible, I didn't think they'd taste like this…" Demitri took another bite. "It's like raspberries."

Alana smiled, "is that why it was shoved into the back of the freezer and covered in freezer burn?"

Nicolai and Demitri both suddenly found anything more interesting that the blond teen.

She laughed as she placed the remaining ice cream into the freezer. "We'll have to try and find some other strange looking, yummy fruits like star fruit and pomegranate."

In the end, Roland was once again forced to stay aboard, though in his defense, Jean Bart had called eight sixes. Of Roland's five dice, two were sixes and one was an ace so he was certain the large man was lying. He wasn't expecting Jean Bart to have five aces.

Alana was still chuckling to herself about the look of pure and unadulterated disbelief that had hung on Roland's face when he saw the larger man's dice. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top in the bathroom, knowing that Law would once again be joining her. He'd become accustomed to sleeping down there during the two weeks that they'd taken care of Strawhat and Jimbei. She crawled across the bed, careful to crawl over the captain, and snuggled under the covers.

Law grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, spooning her from behind. She could feel his bare chest pressed against her back. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and sighed contentedly. "Good night Alana."

She sighed and rolled over, scooting down to rest her forehead against his chest. "Good night, Captain." She felt him shiver slightly and hold her tighter as she rested her palms against his chest. She could feel his skin, warm and smooth with soft, fine dark hair in a patch in the center of his chest. From past experience she knew there was a fine line of similar hair that trailed from his belly button down, below the waist of his pants. She felt her face heat up with a blush and she slowly tilted her head back to try to see him in the dark.

His lips found the bridge of her nose, causing him to chuckle. "You moved."

She flushed deeper and said nothing.

"I was comfortable like that." He stated, giving her no hint as to whether or not he was annoyed by her moving.

"Sorry… your chest hair was tickling my cheek…" she muttered.

He chuckled again and shifted her so that her back was to him again, though this time she was lower and his chin was resting on the top of her head. "Is this better?"

"You just like sleeping like this." She muttered. It was true: whenever she lay with her back to him, he would pull her to him. It made her feel safe and cared about, but at the same time, it annoyed her that she couldn't have any personal space in bed.

"And you like to sleep with your head on my chest." He countered. That too was true; she liked listening to his steady heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. It was hypnotically calming.

She flushed. "I will push you off the bed, Jerk."

Before she could even comprehend what had happened, she was on her back with Law straddling her hips and pinning her arms above her head. "Just you try Alana."

She struggled for a moment before managing to knock him onto his back. She straddled him and tried to pin his hands, "ha!"

"Don't think you've won yet," he growled, managing to grab both of her hands in his. He sat up, forcing her back and pinned her hands behind her back, holding them in place with one hand. His other hand trailed up her arm, slowly mapping her body in the dark.

She whimpered slightly as shivers shot up her spine.

"Are you cold?" He mocked gently as his hand found her shoulder and kept going, moving to her neck.

She froze; her heart rate sky rocketing; her breath growing shallow as a lump formed in her throat.

His hand continued to move, fingers finding her jaw line, her lips, ghosting over them before his lips followed, ghosting down her jaw to her lips. He paused lips just barely touching hers and his fingers found the pulse on one of her wrists. He pulled back, "Alana?"

She didn't respond.

He moved quickly, turning the bedside light on.

Her pupils remained dilated and there was a thin film of sweat on her brow. The trembling, which he'd attributed to his attentions didn't stop and her breath remained ragged.

"Alana…" He checked her pulse again and got up, picking her up, and carried her to the ladder. "Roland!" He grabbed the edge of the mechanic's hammock and flipped him out, onto the floor.

"What?" He grumbled, getting up.

Law pushed Alana into his arms. "Keep an eye on her." He bolted up the ladder, heading for the infirmary.

Roland looked down at the teen as she whimpered in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 is here, Alana is once more running rampant in my brain and forcing me to do her bidding. Thank you my lovely readers and thank you very much my even lovelier reviewers:

Shiary, Elielephant, Holmesz, SogaKingSniperKing0341, haliedaisy, and ladeste

It was brought to my attention that the game of Liar's Dice that occurred in the last chapter might have confused people. I'll put the basic concept/rules of the game in at the end of this chapter for all those who are interested. It is a real game and more information on it can be found on google. It's actually the third most popular bar game in America (after darts and poker) and is played in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. See I do research for this story! ^-^

Also, I haven't said it in a few chapters so here it goes: I do not own One Piece or any of the Cannon Characters. I only own Alana and the other various and sundry original characters as well as their back stories.

~Akalilly

~Recap~

The crew played Liar's Dice to decide who would have to stay aboard when they came to the next port. Roland lost.

A little playful wrestling with Law led to Alana having a panic attack.

~And now on with the story!~

Law slid down the ladder, a hypodermic needle clenched between his teeth. He injected the liquid into her shoulder and her body went limp. He capped the needle and shoved it into Roland's hand before taking Alana back. "Take care of that." He carried her back to her bed.

Alana woke up in the morning with her head swimming.

"Good morning." Law said from where he was seated on a chair beside her bed; there was sarcasm in his voice.

She swallowed as she slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"You had another panic attack. I was concerned about your heart and sedated you." He watched her, eyes narrowed.

She looked down.

"Alana… what aren't you telling me?"

"They're my demons Captain." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"And I am your Captain." He stood up and sat down on the bed beside her. Slowly, he reached for her.

She curled up, burying her nose in her knees, looking up at him with big green-gray eyes.

He sighed and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into his lap. "How can I protect you Alana if you won't let me in?" He kissed her temple.

She remained still. "No."

He frowned. "Alana…"

"No," she glared up at him, pushing herself off his lap, "I don't want to tell you. I don't want to tell anyone. I don't want to talk about it. Just don't touch my neck!"

He stood and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "Don't give me orders," he growled.

"I'm not budging on this and if you have a problem with it," she shoved him away, "then I'll stay on Shabondy, go back to working for Foxy."

He grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall. "You aren't going anywhere Alana. I own you. Or have you forgotten that debt that I paid for you?"

She struggled against him, clawing at his hand, tears in her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, he was careful about how much pressure he put on her neck, never enough to put her any danger, yet in her panic, she seemed to not even think about the fact that she was a Logia.

"P… p… please…" she begged.

He sighed and dropped his hand, pulling her to him, holding her gently. "It's alright Alana." He kissed her temple.

She just cried; her body limp against him.

He tightened his hold, "I'll protect you Alana. You just have to let me." He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He picked up the hypodermic needle on the night stand and carefully injected her with the sedative. "Sleep well Alana." He took care of the needle before tucking her in.

The young doctor climbed up to the infirmary.

Nicolai was waiting for him. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine." Law said shortly.

The blond man pulled his colorful hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. "Can I go down and see her? And Bepo too? He said he wanted to see her…"

"She's sedated. Leave her be." Law moved around the room, discarding the needle and carefully drawing up another. He pointedly ignored the other man, paying attention only to the dosage of medication in the needle.

Nicolai sighed and headed back up to the deck to relay the information to the others.

Law sighed, setting the needle of sedatives down. "This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. She was supposed to want to be on his crew, do as he said. She was supposed to be the beautiful, happy girl he'd seen in that wanted poster two years ago. She wasn't supposed to be this damaged," he murmured to himself.

Alana woke again after a few hours, but remained still, listening. When she was sure that she was alone, she got up and slipped to the door. She turned to a breeze and floated invisibly through the ship, up to the deck, reforming as her feet touched the railing. Her eyes scanned the horizon, trying to find Shabondy.

"You shouldn't stand up there. If you fall you can't swim."

She looked back at Bepo who she hadn't noticed laying with his back propped up against the rail a little ways away. "Don't worry Bepo." She floated over to him and sat down beside him. "I can fly if I fall."

"I'm sorry." He hung his head.

She smiled softly, shifted onto her knees, and hugged him. "It's okay. You don't have to be." She sat back down and laid her head on his soft shoulder.

"Captain said you weren't feeling well."

She frowned momentarily before smiling up at him, "it's all in my head. I have this weird form of claustrophobia that makes me have a panic attack whenever anyone or anything touches my neck."

Her furrowed his brow. "Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't talk about it."

"Why not?"

She ran her fingers through her short hair and chewed her lip for a moment. "I guess it's 'cause it makes me feel weak… feel stupid. I know I'm not really in danger but…"

"You're still afraid." Bepo nodded.

She smiled sadly, "exactly."

The bear patted her head, "you should bake a cake. You're always smiling when you bake."

A laugh bubbled up from her chest, "you just want a cake."

"Sorry," he hung his head.

She stood and hugged him, scratching behind his ear. "It's okay Bepo. You made me feel better so I'll make you a cake."

He grinned as she headed back down into the sub.

Alana allowed herself to be completely absorbed in her cooking, though as soon as the cake was in the oven and the kitchen was clean, she had nothing left to occupy her mind save the thoughts she'd tried to push away. Law was right: he owned her. Foxy had sold her like a slave for the money she owed and until she paid Law back, she was his indentured servant.

"You're awake!"

She looked up at the door and found Demitri grinning like a fool

"And you're baking!" He crossed the kitchen and hugged her.

She smiled, "Bepo wanted cake."

The brunette man took a long, deep breath, "smells like chocolate."

"Yeah, well, it's a natural anti-depressant." She shrugged.

Demitri frowned, "If you're not feeling well you should see Captain."

"Nah, self-medicating with chocolate cake tastes better." She stuck out her tongue and winked at him.

"He'd rather you go see him," Demitri sat down next to her, his tone serious. "Law's a great captain, and he won't let anyone get away with hurting any of us, but it's really easy for us to hurt him… he cares about us and takes care of us and the only thing he asks for in return is that we follow his orders… because his orders are made in our best interest." He looked over at her and smiled.

She stared at the counter in front of her, a frown on her lips. "I know what he's going to say and I'm not doing it. I'm not telling him. I'm not telling anyone. It's my burden. I can deal with it on my own."

Demitri sighed and got up. "You're hurting yourself just as much as you're hurting him," he muttered, returning to whatever duties he had.

Alana sighed and put her head down on the counter. Flashes of memories crossed her mind, her brother, the rope, the doctors her mother had taken her to in order to find a cure, the medication, the therapy, the knowledge that sometimes, when she was stressed, it was too much to even wear a normal shirt or have her hair down. Her hands balled her hair up on the back of her neck where it wouldn't bother her as her eyes shifted back and forth, deep in thought. She didn't know what kind of doctor Law was and she'd seen so many, she doubted he'd be able to help. The timer for the cake dinged, pulling her from her thoughts and she carefully checked it to make sure it was done before setting it on the counter to cool.

Law's arms wrapped around her from behind and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're still wearing your night clothes."

She looked down at her tank top and cotton shorts. "They're comfortable." Her voice was clipped and short.

He chuckled softly and brought his hand up, fingers ghosting along the low neckline. "I'm sure. But they're also distracting."

"There's no one else working in the kitchen." She pointed out, attempting to escape his grasp. He was in one of his moods where all he seemed to want to do was invade her personal space.

His hold on her remained firm. "But you make it hard for me to work when I know that you're down here, dressed like this." His whispered breath brushed against her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I'm still mad at you." She grumbled.

His hand stopped playing with the neckline of her top and he moved away.

She turned and looked at him as he leaned back against the island, arms folded over his chest.

His dark eyes were locked on her, the dark circles more prominent than ever. He hadn't slept the night before.

She sighed, "I'm not leaving unless you want me to."

"But you won't tell me."

"No, I won't."

He sighed and pushed off the counter, his head tipped down, causing the brim of his hat to hide his face. "Then there's only one thing left to do…" He looked up at her, that carefree smile on his lips.

"What?" She backed up, her low back hitting the counter and her hand slowly searching for the knife on the counter behind her.

"Wait until you're ready." With that, he walked out, hands shoved into his pockets. "You will tell me Alana. Eventually. And I promise you I have more patience than you do." He called back.

She sighed in relief. "Of course he does, he's a doctor," she giggled at her own bad pun and started frosting the cake, feeling better knowing that Law wouldn't press her.

~~~Foot Note~~~

~Liar's Dice Basic Rules~

Five six-sided dice with traditional dot faces are generally used per player, with dice cups used for concealment. Poker dice can also be used, but some systems for bidding become difficult or impossible to use.

To begin each round, all players roll their dice under their cups and look at their new 'hand' while keeping it concealed from the other players. The first player begins bidding, picking a quantity of a face 2 through 6. The quantity states the player's opinion on how many of the chosen face have been rolled in total on the table. The 1s ("aces") are often wild and count as the face of the current bid, however the game can also be played without wilds. In a five-dice, three-player game with wilds, the lowest bid is "one 2" and the highest bid "fifteen 6s".

Each player has two choices during his turn: make a higher bid, or challenge the previous bid as being wrong. Raising the bid means either increasing the quantity, or the face value, or both, according to the specific bidding rules used.

If the current player thinks the previous player's bid is wrong, he challenges it, and then all dice are revealed to determine whether the bid was valid. If the number of the relevant face revealed is at least as high as the bid, then the bid is valid, in which case the bidder wins. Otherwise, the challenger wins. A challenge is generally indicated by simply revealing one's dice, though it is customary to verbally make the challenge, by saying "I call you up", "I call", "You're a liar", or simply "Liar". (Wikipedia page for Liar's Dice)

~Betting Rules Used by the Pirates of Heart~

The player may bid an increased quantity of the same face, or any quantity of a higher face. Given a bid of "three twos", the minimum raise is either "four twos" or any quantity of "threes". This is very common as it generally gives players many options, allowing for the most information to be gained. Using this rule set, face value of the bid cannot be lowered. (Again, the Wikipedia page for Liar's Dice)

~Number of Dice~

The crew also uses about 21 dice, divided evenly among the players, rather than five dice per player, as that would amount to a lot of dice and some very large bids… not to mention a very slow game. The breakdown of dice goes like this:

7 players – 3 dice apiece – total of 21 dice

6 players – 3 dice apiece – total of 18 dice

5 players – 4 dice apiece – total of 20 dice

4 players – 5 dice apiece – total of 20 dice

3 players – 5 dice apiece – total of 15 dice

2 players – 5 dice apiece – total of 10 dice


	20. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Sorry about not updating in the past few weeks, but I've been busy… and lazy… and without a muse… And in an effort to not screw this story up with bad writing, I've taken a short break from writing it. However, this weekend (April 27-29) I will be at Anime Central in Chicago! ^-^ I'm going to be attending at least three Fanfiction panels to help improve my writing and inspire me… also I plan on glomping the hell out of any Trafalgar Law I come across… So if you're going to be there, look for the gal dressed up as Shizuru Kuwabara and give me a glomp. I'd love to meet you guys in the flesh, hear your demands, share pocky, gush over the awesomeness that is Acen, etc.

Hope to see some of you there!

Sincerely,

AkaLilly

P.S. I'm hoping to post the next chapter next week, by Friday, May 4 at the latest. It's going to replace this note, so it won't alert you… I don't think…


	21. Author's Note 2

Dear Readers,

I'm going to tell you something you don't want to hear: I've hit a huge block in my inspiration for this story. I've had a lot happen in the past few months: a new school, a new job, and two near death experiences as well as my mom having a baby a few weeks ago. Between all of that and my computer refusing to let me look at manga online, I'm having trouble writing this… I haven't been able to read a single chapter since finding out that Law became Shichinbukai.

I think you all know where this is going: I'm concluding my writing of this story. Sorry to disappoint you all, but this is a better way end it than just killing Alana off.

Sincerely yours,

AkaLilly


End file.
